Tales of Elysium
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, multi crossover! I will write a story series on the theme of "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" by adapting it to the universe of Nickelodeon, as well as give an overview of the characters with this change. Multi-pairing (like Jori, Seddie, etc ...), participation of the other characters of Nickelodeon. Rated M for several reasons, you are warned.
1. Prologue part 1: the cosmic energy

**A/N: Hello, some small points to clarify all this. I started this story as a series of one shot, but by dint of thinking about it, I built a story behind it, but I have yet to think of an ending. Do not be surprised if it will not be finished.**

 **The characters will be OOC, but they will retain most of their characteristics.** **As I will make changes even before the birth of the characters, I will change ties of kinship.** **I will make a lot of references to different universes (like Lovecraft or FFVII), so do not be surprised if I bring some of their ideas in my own way.**

 **Oh, I will also write some passages where I would talk about blood, corpses, bones, violence (a little gore), etc ... it will not be often but you are warned.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Prologue part 1: the cosmic energy**

 **Somewhere in Wyoming, in an isolated place  
** **Center for research on paranormal phenomena, year 1963**

In a girls' boarding school not far from Rock Springs, Dr. Allan Smith is the project manager at a military research center on the paranormal.

Five years ago, he was an applied employee at the forefront of scientific research that he led with professionalism. Working to carry out the necessary research on the phenomena of extra-sensory perceptions, such as the telepathy or premonitions, was not priority for the government, but they wanted of course to use all possible means to be ahead of the Soviets, even if it was in the absurd.

It was a fairly quiet job, they went on groping as the seriousness of the subjects of study is exaggerated. But Smith is a patriot, he will do his best for his country.

But two years ago, on Tuesday 9 May 1961 at 3.24pm, meteorites fell to earth. It is not a new thing, but there were several dozens that crashed in desert or little inhabited territories, or in the open ocean. This was the first strange thing about this phenomenon.

The second was the fact that the meteorites had strange effects on the local fauna and flora, the exposed animals acted strangely, they seemed slightly more intelligent, like plants that looked bigger. They were not the only ones, the people around had strange behavior, they seemed more ... relaxed, more malleable.

But when certain rocks were taken and studied, and they discovered that they emitted an unknown energy, produced in these pink and purple crystals.

A decision has been made!

Since then, Smith was quickly promoted by becoming the project manager in Wyoming, his goal was to find a utility to this energy in the civilian and military field. The government wanted an alternative to nuclear weapons, as the energy of meteorites seemed natural, no radiation was detected.

He had a schedule to follow, the Central Intelligence Agency learned that other nations have discovered this meteorites energy, the USSR is already opening projects to exploit this potential, as well as China and the EEC.

Smith accepted this responsibility. The center and main laboratory was set up next to a girls' boarding school, which was two birds one stone, as women seemed most sensitive to this cosmic energy.

After many months of research, he developed an effective solution to one of the many projects: the enlargement of matter.

By observing the local fauna exposed by the meteorites, he had to respond to an ultra-secret order from the General Staff: to produce small tanks, reducing raw material requirements to grow a size compatible with their warrior destination.

His mind was a little more botanical, and because he had no miniature tank at his fingertips, Smith had made a plant his guinea pig that day.

What he did not know was that this decision had just sealed the destiny of humanity ...

* * *

 **Smith's Private Laboratory  
** **A few days later,**

Very early this Sunday, he began the first test of his machine.

Smith preferred to do it in his own private laboratory, much less sinister than those of the government. He loved the aesthetic sense he gave to the play, as he delicately touched one of the German statues imported, as well as a few exotic animals and plants.

And of course, the massive material amplifier is ready for operation! It was a huge machine, fed by several tesla coils as well as containers with several crystals of liquid meteorites inside. Some of these containers were blood red, as they were mixed with animal blood and even human blood. He discovered by chance that the blood, for reasons still unknown, is a perfect conductor/stabilizer for meteorite crystals.

His procedure is to exploit this cosmic energy, which is amplified in contact with human blood (after observation, he put a hypothesis that cosmic energy has a reaction with mitochondria inside human cells).

His assistant put the plant on a stool in the middle of the room, a fun little plant with tentacles that he put in a pot, it was taken from the field several days ago.

He started his paraphernalia, all the power directed at the innocent plant.

Electricity flows, capacitors and other activity lights were highlighted and, with a flash of pure energy (which consumed all the electrical energy of the Rock Springs power plant), the machine illuminated the whole Of the room with an intense pink ray, followed by a loud noise.

 **...**

 **A/N: I know, it's a rather short prologue but given the size of what I had written, I had to cut it in two parts by finishing on a cliffhanger.**

 **The sequel will be longer, I promise.**

 **Cast**

 **Docteur Allan Smith - Robert Carlyle**


	2. Prologue part 2: the experience

**A/N: This is the last part of the prologue, interesting things are starting now.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Prologue part 2: the experience**

It took a few minutes for Smith to restore his vision, because of this temporary blindness and that light red/pink mist, and discover the proof of his genius.

The plant had grown to eye view, a size of 90 centimeters. Smith screamed for joy at his success ... but his rejoicing was short lived. The plant continued to grow, to a human size. The doctor continued to watch this plant grow, he was terribly surprised that the plant slowly took a human form, a body of a young girl with tentacles in various forms.

Her body from light green to dark, and a bit of purple at the tip of her hair and some tentacles. She was cute with her innocent eyes, ready to discover the world. And each side of her head, two lotus flowers opened with one tentacle coming out of the center of the flower. In place of her arms, two bulbs opened with a multitude of small pink tentacles waving in every direction. Her legs ending in a tentacle, which various small tentacles stirring.

Many other tentacles emerged from what appeared to be her " _dress_ ", of various shapes and functions.

The young girl/plant-tentacle took her first glance around her, fascinated by this strange world of gray and various objects, she " _walked_ " to a square image posing on a strange rectangular object. She seemed to like this image of a man with a protective arm on a woman and a little girl.

After a few moments, Dr. Smith regained control of his body enough to resume his breath, taking advantage of the fact that the attention of this " _thing_ " was directed elsewhere.

"Amy, I succeeded, I enlarged the plant" Smith shouts at his second assistant in the next room, sharing between satisfaction and fright.  
"AAAAAAAAAH I know" his assistant replied, shouting terrorized.

Running to the next room, he opened the door to discover Amy running in all directions, pursued by another girl/plant-tentacle who chased her rather quickly, this plant was slightly different from that of her experience, she was faster to s 'adapt.

It seems that the power of the ray had crossed the walls and reached the room of surveillance and analysis. And if the ray had reached the base, or even its surroundings? Who knows what he has done if experience is beyond control.

The plant finally caught up with her. With the tentacles of her bulbs, she grabbed her wrists and pulled Amy to the kitchen.

Panicked, Smith realized that his first assistant Kelly had just regained consciousness and had left the lab and had just witnessed (horrified) at this surreal scene. They drew back for a few seconds before another sound was heard on his back. He turns around to see not see a girl/plant, but instead, his statue had just taken life out of its socle.

The gargoyle looked at him with her red eyes. Instead of the irregularity of the stone, her gray body also assumed a more human appearance, that of a malicious and sinuous young woman. Her arms and thighs were covered with red tattoos, her gray-blue hair with horns chiseled behind her pointed ears. Her wings under her shoulder blades once beat the air to unfold, her long and strong tail with pikes at the tip moved slightly. Her three clawed fingers of her hands/feet bent, a slight crack was heard at every movement of the gargoyle.

She had to become animated by the exhibition of this ray also but how? Suddenly, Smith realized that there was a slight trace of dried blood on the arm of the stone creature, could it be enough to awake this creature? What fascinating discoveries awaited him with these mysterious meteorites?

The gargoyle looked at Kelly before walking towards her.

"Run to shelter you" Smith cried determined to his assistant, barring his body to the statue.

Never minding his opposition, the gargoyle rushed at her and sent him flogging against the wall.

Shaken, Smith fell into the apples.

* * *

It took him some time to recover from the shock, take stock of his physical condition and rush to the rescue of the two women.

Smith stepped into the living room, where Kelly screamed despair, and he found her dominated by the gargoyle. Kelly could not see her boss, she totally turned her back on him, and he had a totally unobstructed view of her privacy. The woman/statue kept her nailed to the ground firmly. The powerful claws of her feet immobilized Kelly's legs by her ankles, while the wings blocked the movement of her arms. He still had his arms to manipulate the assistant's pelvis as her pleased.

The gargoyle easily tore the little panties under Kelly's light skirt, and Smith could see that a bump was forming at her crotch (although the statue did not originally, even the breasts had no nipples) Until formed a male sex, a sex rather flattering that fits unrestrained in her vagina.

The strangest thing in this unnatural mating was the viscid, pink sperm that creeped into the tender flesh of Kelly, a beautiful housewife

The statue seemed " _naturally_ " well equipped as a cylindrical penis of about twenty centimeters deeply penetrated her each shot, always shedding more semen. The scene had something as obscene as fascinating, probably to those clawed hands bringing the basin arched indecently to meet this dripping member.

Remembering his futile attempt at manhood against the gargoyle, Smith withdrew and left Kelly in the clutches of her stone lover to hear from his other assistant.

He heard no cry from the kitchen, his heart twisted at the bloody spectacle he thought he could find between these four walls. But on the contrary, Amy was totally naked, trapped with the two girls/tentacles, one taking care of her vagina/anus and the other filling her mouth with several of her tentacles. Trapped is a big word, as the two girls/tentacles (more tender with their female) leave all freedom of movement to Amy, who made no attempt to escape her vigorous lovers.

As he approached the trio, Smith realized that if the sperm of the gargoyle flowed from Kelly's vagina, those of the tentacles had produced a translucent white crust on her chin and on her neck and no more drops emerged out the mouth of the future wife of a sergeant of the base.

Each centimeter of the skin of Amy was excited, thanks to the touch of the innumerable tentacles of the two human plants. It is as if the plants were designed in this way, to please their future partner, the fluids produced by the plants act as a powerful aphrodisiac to excite their partners. Even Amy's breasts were not spared, tiny tentacles penetrated inside, acting in the same way as with the other orifices of the woman. With her hands she masturbated the tentacles of her lovers.

Strangely, Smith was also excited by this horrifying show, is it because of the slight fog still present in the air? Is this another side effect of this experience?

Amy took an undisguised pleasure to be fertilized without restraint and without tenderness by creatures worthy of mythologies. The groans he could now hear from the other room, indicates that Kelly is in the same mood as her colleague, both seemed to take pleasure in the assaults of the monsters.

After a while, the tentacles and the gargoyle separated from their partner, and went off to discover the world, or to the recharging of a new female to fertilize? He ignored the answer.

Out of the shock and his excitement falling, Smith checks that the young women go well, Amy & Kelly seemed exhausted, their mind still foggy by this aggression and pleasure felt. Then, remembering where he was, Smith checked the state of the search base with the numerous cameras in the security station, and he saw with horror, many creatures were surging all over the base, as well as in the laboratory and even in the girls' boarding school.

They saw that all women knew the same fate as his assistants, as well as most soldiers.

But all these creatures were not interested in procreation, some wanted to know the taste of the flesh and many men were devoured.

Alarmed by these visions, Smith rushed to his office to take the phone and warn the General Staff of the danger of the threat. But as soon as he entered the office, he looked with horror at an even more horrible spectacle. The crystals of meteorites had become black, and assembled in a dark liquid mass which rose a dozen centimeters from the ground.

This dark matter seemed to glisten with a dark purple and several tentacles moved to the electrical cables and the computer. She shone even more, as if she were feeding herself. Smith runs madly to the phone but the dark matter raised a tentacle and he stopped, immobilized by an invisible force. He shouted for help but no one came.

The dark matter leveled toward him, until she touched him. At first Smith felt the coldness of this thing, but he could feel the power at the same time. The dark matter first covered his arm, up to his legs and the rest of his body. The doctor tried to get out of this impasse, but when he was completely covered, all idea of struggle vanished.

He sank into the darkness, carried away by mortal sleep ...

* * *

 **15 hours later,**

The base and the research center were surprisingly silent.

No human life seemed to live in these places, nor in the girls' boarding school next door, a few " _remains_ " now lay on the ground, mainly pools of blood or body fluids. Torn clothes, weapons, and many cartridges of ammunition rested everywhere, furniture and files were overthrown, a wedding ring was abandoned.

Instead, good numbers of large cocoons decorated the walls of the premises, mostly eggs inside, but for the others, it was something more sinister.

A form shone inside these cocoons, a human form curl up into fetuses. All were bathed in the pink/mauve energy of the meteorites, waiting for the time to be ready to be born a second time, for what is expected of what they are conceived.

Enormous trees and bulbous plants covered the base, their bulbs opened to release pollen containing important energy reserves to thrive in other places.

Further in Smith's laboratory, the form fixed in the dark matter fell on all fours on the ground.

The dark matter withdrew from the form she had taken possession, levitating above of body, this thing had done what it was designed to do, she looked attentively at the body to receive her next instructions. The body and consciousness of Dr. Allan Smith disappeared at that moment, replaced by the shape of a woman with long purple hair.

The woman got up, not at all worried about her lack of clothing, she knew what she had to do, she was programmed to do it.

The dark matter went slowly behind the woman, she slowly covered the new woman on most of her body except for the head, and solidified to take the form of black armor and some shades of red ( **A/N: if you want a complete description, it is the armor of the purgation of Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail** ). The woman with the purple hair finally opened her eyes.

Across the world, she could feel the other commanders born like her. She could feel her power increase, she will become stronger over time and fighting. She should not fail, it is their last chance. But before that, they had to have an army.

She could feel the energy of the meteorites sinking into the earth and infecting the air.

This world is beginning to change, as well as these inhabitants, that is why she lived.

Her life will be ephemeral, she was created solely to fight and conquer.

She turned to see the assistants of her former life as a human, becoming her first lieutenants. The two women had taken the form of their lovers, for the most part. Kelly having become half gargoyle & Amy at half tentacle, they were dressed in a combat armor, corresponding to their elemental natures.

The woman with the purple hair smiles.

She was ready!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, it's finally the end of the prologue, longer than I had expected.**

 **For those who can ask the question, there will be no epic fighting and everything, the next chapter will happen in our time, within a few years.**

 **So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Docteur Allan Smith - Robert Carlyle**

 **Kelly - Holly Marie Combs**

 **Amy - Laura Marano**

 **Woman in armor** **\- Melissa Archer**


	3. History lesson

**A/N: This is the sequel, I put in place the rules of the new world.**

 **As I have already explained, it is a succession of story in parallel, following several characters. These stories may or may not be related, I have not yet decided what will be related to each other. I do not make you wait any longer, have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - History lesson**

 **Arcadia (ex-Los Angeles)** **, zone AM9  
** **Private School to HA,  
** **1 May 2015, 9:16 am**

"... and I remind you all that the feast of the end of the war and the birth of our civilization begins the weekend of next week, and I know that you are delighted to celebrate it in your own way but do not forget the traditions of our nation and ... "

Beck Oliver listened with a distracted ear to the instructions of their history teacher.

He sat at his desk on the side of the windows, looking passively at one of the last modern airships coming straight out of the factories of West Industry. It was a beautiful architecture, able to accommodate ready for 300 passengers with all the comfort possible. These 6 engines powered by crystals that can travel around the world nearly 2 dozen times without being recharged, and able to ensure the protection of civilians thanks to its defense shield.

It is the only air transport that humans are allowed to use in their time, the planes are reserved for the exclusive use of the military forces of the ' _Metas_ ', even if there is no reason to maintain any Military force now, except for the few groups of human rebels who hide in their holes to bury themselves like rats.

West Industry is one of the family properties of his best friend, one of the royal families and among the richest. Normally, the metas of the royal families are not friends or fraternize with humans, they are more to see them as pet companies or food.

But Jade West is not one of the normal people, that's what she told him and he believes her, even though her father is not happy with this situation.

And an unfortunate or furious royal metas is a bad thing.

Beck vaguely hears the professor talking about the good harmony between humans and metas, he smiles as she forgets to speak that most members of the royal families abuse their privileged status and profit as much from humans as from other metas, or that the clans Also abuse of their political power, a little like the gestapo.

The young man leafs through his book of history, he is on the chapter of conquest. As early as May 1961, 54 meteorites fell on earth but they were not normal meteorites, they were ' _seeds_ ' (carried by a large meteor which was divided into 54 small celestial objects as soon as it approached the moon) who possessed purple crystals in its core, to terraform the earth of humans. The cosmic/demonic energy (the official name is " _ **aether**_ " but everyone can call it as they want) lies in these crystals.

The beginning of the conquest began in April 63, by the creation of the fighters, to end on Saturday 11 May 1963, at 6:17 am. It was a ' _blitzkrieg_ ', but it was the goal, there was no point in making a war that lasted for years. For this, 108 elected were conceived to conquer the earth and begin the first stages of colonization. To help them, many primals (the first wild metas with limited intelligence) merged to form the titans: gigantic creatures that were the ultimate weapons for the last great war. Some titans still live today, asleep in holy places.

While humans should have disappeared, there was an unexpected. The humans and the earth's ecosystem was not as evolved as the ancients (the inhabitants of the extinct civilization of the Andromeda galaxy, and those who launched the meteor on earth) thought. Significant modifications have arisen, the terraforming has been stopped and the ancients have not been able to reincarnate in their host-body ... but their memories persisted in those who became the ' _royal families_ '. They have the knowledge of the ancient civilization and they take advantage of this knowledge to gain privileges.

The Metas come from humans and primals, from hybrids to be exact, who have retained certain attributes of primals but with a human conscience not to sink into their wild instincts.

Today, the world called Elysium is now populated by humans and metas that coexist together, and there is only one nation in the world, called the " _ **nation-state**_ " which is divided into several zones of influence, under the control of metas of course, as humans have lost their prerogatives according to their past history. There is a new religion, a special school is created to choose the different ' _elect_ ' to serve the fallen god (or rather, the ' _consciousness_ ' of the world of the ancients because the meteor is a piece of their native world).

The government matriarchal governing Elysium is divided into three parts: the triumvirate, the council of the 12 and the clans. The triumvirate represents the military power, composed of the three most powerful metas of the planet, they ensure the decisions like the wars, the defense of the citizens or the space expansion. The council of the 12 represents the politics (composed of one member of a royal family), they ensures the affairs of the cities. The clans represent the local militia, they keep the area allotted to them (by the triumvirate) in peace and control.

There are also diplomats who represent the voices of humans, but their importance is limited and it is mainly as an administrative function.

Beck turns several pages of his book to fall on the map of Elysium. The map of the world is no different from that of a little over 50 years ago, but there are some important changes. The northern hemisphere is the safest for the moment, divided into several zones, where the power and security of the citizens resides, the south is more or less occupied to a large extent by primals ... as well as the wild ecosystem. South america, behind the Panama Canal, has practically become an immense tropical forest, only a few large coastal towns have been able to continue behind their walls. Africa is no better, become immense desert or forests/crevasses at crystals. These two continents are still prohibited to civilians.

The government is mainly focused on pacifying the " _triad chain_ ", or better known as southern asia (from arabia to indochina, via china and indonesia).

The young man from old canada turns another page, on the ' ** _Metas-Humans_** ' reports. After the beginning of the new millennium, the government had noticed that men had become fewer, they are now treated as a precious resource and less severely, their status as a slave was suppressed and they are integrated into society. Humans can now also have work in the showbiz or the space domain (the metas are not going to be as stupid as them and keep them away longer).

Even if the treatment of humans is less equitable than metas (humans are fairly exploited and treated like second classes, almost like cattle), they have almost no desire to rebel (except for exceptions). They are ' _convinced_ ' that it is for their good, that they do not make the same mistakes as their ancestors (and they are impregnated with crystal energy, making them more docile and less violent).

Today, there are 50% humans (68% women, 19% men and 13% futas) & 50% metas (83% women, 16% futas and 3% men ) for more than 3 billion inhabitants (birth control is closely monitored). An estimate has been launched that within a hundred years, births will be at 1% for men (human & metas), gradually replaced by futas.

The " _futas_ " are one of the many side effects of meteorite crystals on humans, a sort of evolution for the species (scientists are still debating whether it's good or bad).

Beck was dreaming as he leafed through his book that he had not heard Miss Iwari ask him a question, or even that she was walking towards him. The stroke of the rule on his desk ends up _waking up_ him.

"Mr. Oliver, can you answer my question?" The professor of history, Miss Iwari, asks him in a furious tone, she hated when she was not listened to.  
"Uh, I, well, uh ... no" Beck finally replied, his cheeks flushed slightly with shame.  
"Well well well, we'll talk about this after the lesson" she grinned before turning her back on him.

As Miss Iwari walked towards the board, several students sneered and Beck turned to Jade, who whispered 'good luck' to him before laughing.

He sighed, she was right to chuckle when they all know the temperate teacher. Miss Iwari is a metas-dragon, most can adore teaching knowledge and wisdom to their neighbors, but if they are not respected or a person lacks respect them, they may have unpredictable ' _mood swings_ '.

The personality of metas are similar to humans in every point, but the most important is that concerning their sexual desires, which are more important than that of humans. Modesty does not exist for the metas, totally useless for their way of life. Even if humans have adopted their way of life, modesty still exists in some humans.

And Miss Iwari ... well, she loves to educate beautiful young people, while yielding to her desires at the same time.

He swallowed, it is the first time that Beck regrets being so beautiful.

 **...**

 **A/N: And I stop here!**

 **So, It's still a little more explanation about the state of the world (logical, I will not write a story if you do not understand much ... except my writing). And yes, I think Beck knows he's a handsome young man, he's not stupid at that point. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Miss Iwari - Nicki Minaj**

 **Beck Oliver - Avan Jogia**


	4. Difficult to have responsibilities

**A/N: This is the new chapter, I start with another character but rest assured, I will continue with Beck in the next chapter. There will be elements of 'Lovecraft' here, but simply the names, I will give them functions on my own.**

 **And if you want to see the physical forms of metas (or "monster girls") or have any information about their universe (which I borrow more often in this story), I invite you to consult the wiki of "Mamono" as "monster girl encyclopedia wiki".**

 **Warning, some scenes of violence at the end of the chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you, I try to make it as realistic as possible, but obviously, it's not as acile as that as there is a lot of information to remember. I kept it to the minimum by trying to make it as realistic as possible.**

 **...**

 **04 - Difficult to have responsibilities**

 **Fortress of Ruthersburg (ex-Chicago)** **, zone AM5  
** **Benson manor, former 'Museum of Contemporary Art Chicago'  
** **1 May 2015, 6:28 am**

In his room of New York style, Freddie Benson slept peacefully in his 'holy white' bed, spreading out on three quarters of his mattress veryyyyy comfortable.

Well, that's what he would willingly have done if this awful alarm clock wished and for once in the history of technology, which he adores above all, not fulfilling the functions that It must fill in all the components that make it up.

Freddie raises his arm and lowers it several times, as his eyes are closed and he refuses to move another part of his body, so that he can resume calm his favorite activity because of the evil influence of his best friend/enemy. That he feels that he is approaching his objective (the last blow reached a hard surface that he took as his nightstand), his hand is blocked in the air by a cold and liquid form.

Moaning, he raised his head and opened his eyes to see a kind of tentacle ranging from blue to dark purple, this tentacle came out of above his bed and prevented him from murdering a poor innocent alarm clock that only fulfills its duty. Another tentacle forms from the first and wraps around his other arm to lift and force him to sit down. The young man groaned at this forced awakening, as every morning of his poor life. Then, the two tentacles meet to form a pair of lip.

"Mr. Benson, it is already very early in the morning, I took you willingly to get up you" the ' _mouth_ ' pronounced as he rolled his eyes, a second mouth formed just above the first and opened for that a bright yellow eye shows itself "and do not force me to come in person to get up you, you know you do not want it, I watch you Mr. Benson."

To prove his point, the tentacle receded until just the eye remained to keep an eye on him ... as well as half a dozen others formed in others corners of the room to check the progress of the situation to the main body. Knowing he had no choice, Freddie got up from the bed and took a moment to stretch and do some exercise to wake his body up and start the day.

Once finished, he went to his bathroom and began his morning ritual. That also ended, he undressed and went into the lead shower with several sets of holes coming out of the four corners of the large insulating cabin. He opened the tap and blue flame jets went out of the holes and burned everything inside.

5 minutes later, Freddie went out of the cabin, fresh and cleaned from his morning shower. Unlike other meta species, the meta-nightgaunts like Freddie use flames to wash themselves, the water having a ' _messy_ ' effect on them.

After being dressed and ready for school, Freddie goes downstairs to get his breakfast that his servant/bodyguard/tutor has prepared for him and her children. He threw his shoulder bag beside the front door and sat down on the kitchen table, where a sumptuous ' _banquet_ ' was prepared ... again.

As he puts a grilled thigh of chicken, Freddie watches his maid trying to feed her three children. Chloe was trying to escape her mother's tentacles because she still wanted to play, the little girl crossed the wall separating them from the reception room and the tentacles went after her. Max sat in front of Freddie, he refused to eat what his mother would give him through his many mouths, namely a bowl of liquid crystals filled with demonic energy, that's the only thing they can eat being child. To the right of Freddie, Melinda gave the bottle to her last-born Darby in her maid's outfit, the only calm child of the lineage ... even though Freddie thinks he will soon create problems in one year or two.

For an metas-shoggoth, Melinda Parker takes her role very much to heart, much like a mother-hen. The shoggoths are metas with a physics similar to the slimes, as regards a liquid and spongy body, but the resemblances stop there. Their bodies may look like slimes, but they are far superior to them as they can cross any matter. They can also train any very realistic object by solidifying a part of their body, like a plate or a car for example. They have a multitude of eyes and mouths on their body, as their cell structure is quite chaotic ... only the part of the head at the waist can be symmetrical, if you want.

Unlike Freddie who has a human appearance, except for his eyes: the pupils are slotted in the form of a "", the ' _white_ ' of the eye is black & the color of his iris is golden. But it is because it is still young, his irises will turn red once adult. His body will also change, it will take its true form once adult, a form quite frightening, even for other metas. However, since the nightgaunts are masters of illusion, they can create a substitution with an illusion to keep a human body.

The shoggoths have a very rare peculiarity at the metas: they are extremely loyal to nightgaunts (which are a royal family), because with mindflayers, these three species of meta are linked together. It's a bit like bees with the nature, if one of them disappears, the others will inevitably follow. It happened once nearly 20 years ago, a ' _quarrel_ ' with other royal families almost caused the extinction for them, and there are only two nightgaunts left in the world ... it's for it that Melinda is very protective towards Freddie.

The nightgaunts are metas which have difficulties to reproduce, it is a long process to realize, there are rituals to respect and the incubation time is very long. They have a second phase of incubation in a cocoon created by a shoggoth ... but in return, they are almost invulnerable once an adult. The shoggoths have no problem procreating but however, they are dependent of nightgaunts as they feed on their energy.

"Ready for a nice day at school, Master Benson?" Melinda asked him without raising the head off her child, surely because two eyes in her hair and one eye to her arm fixed him.  
"No" he simply replied, he was not real of morning, until he had his dose of holstaur milk cream "and I prefer ' _sir_ ' or just ' _Freddie_ ', you know."

Melinda looked at him shocked by his words, and he turned his attention to his plate. She gave him an umpteenth lecture on his duties as heir of a royal family and the ensuing obligations, it must be said that she is the best shoggoth maid who can be, chooses after hours maintenance by his mother. An mother almost non-existent, as she must fulfill her duties as a member of the triumvirate and she has little time to devote to her son, adding her duty as a member of the royal family of their species.

One day soon, he will have to replace her in this function and free her from the weight of one of her many responsibilities.

As he was about to bite into his bacon, a foreign hand steals his fork. He raises his head to see Nora Parker, another servant/bodyguard except that she is not as respectful as Melinda, she does not hesitate to bore him if the opportunity arises.

"I ate that" Freddie looks at her nasty, he was always annoyed that she steals his food ... like a certain blonde whom he knows very well.  
"And thanks to my courage, the world saw how I courageously rescued this delicious food of your voracious appetite" Nora retorts, taking care to steal his plate and eat his bacon.  
"Nora, be more respectful of our prince" Melinda scolded her softly, as she managed to catch Chloe and take her to the table to feed her.

Nora simply made a malicious smile to her mother before taking more food in the many plates in her hands and tentacles.

The mindflayers like Nora, are an evolution of the shoggoths with the blessing of the nightgaunts, this is what happened when his mother did this honor to the eldest daughter of Melinda. They lose their ability to traverse matter as they have a solid form, but in exchange they can creep into the spirits of any living creature & undead ... except for those who are more powerful than them. Their forms are slightly different from those of the shoggoths, their permanent solid body is the largest of all.

Freddie sighs as he uses a new plate with the little food he stays now, as Nora is eating most, and her mother asking her to eat more gently.

A new day began in this crazy family.

* * *

 **In an urban area, unknown location  
** **30 April 2015, 10:18 pm**

At the exit of a cinema, a young couple went hand in hand to their next stage of their romantic escape: the seafood restaurant.

Suddenly they hear the cries of a girl. She called for help. Listening only to his courage, the young male metas-kakuen went to the call for help with his human girlfriend. Meta-minotaurs from a local gang was organizing a ' _gang-bang_ ' in a dark alley, and the girl was not consenting and lay on the floor, her clothes in tatters.

She was trying to defend herself as she could with the five guys around her. The young kakuen was leaving to help her but his girlfriend wanted to dissuade him.

"Wait, what do you plan to do?" the dark-haired girl asked him very worried.  
"I can not stay here watching them" he said gesticulating to the grip of his girlfriend.  
"But they are too many, they will kill you" the brunette was worried about the situation.  
"I'm not so sure, and it would be non-assistance to anyone in danger" he replied before turning to the group.

Once close enough, the red-haired girl in danger saw the kakuen and shouted ' _help, help me_ ' mixed with sobs of despair.

"Sorry nerdboy, it's a private party. Forbidden to losers" the gang leader sneered.  
"A tip, release the girl!" he ordered them, ready to fight.  
"You hear ... the little monkey wants to confront us."

Except for the leader, the four minotaurs gathered around the young kakuen to give him a lesson ... until a whistling sound was heard.

A sickening noise of crushed bone and torn flesh was heard throughout the alley, everyone turned to the redhead girl and the leader of the minotaurs ... who was no longer there. The other minotaurs wondered where their leader was, until a heavy object fell in their midst, one of them lowered his eyes to see the body of their leader shamelessly mutilated and without his head.

Then he looked up for his friends who mysteriously disappeared as well ... until he saw a pool of blood around him.

The young kakuen saw the last of the minotaurs flee for his life, passing by him and his girlfriend, he had seen only a blur swept away the other minotaurs. Remitted from the shock, he went to the red-haired girl, while the young brunette pulled out her phone and called for help.

An hour later, the police found the four minotaurs a hundred yards from the scene of the assault, their bodies being stacked in an trash can and completely emptied of their blood.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope it was not too shocking at the end, I did not want detailed as much as that!**

 **No sex scene yet, maybe at the next.**

 **I had warned that I would modify certain kinship, it is a beginning. And oh! Here is a list of the names of shows I will use for the story:**

 **iCarly**

 **Victorious**

 **Sam & Cat**

 **Big Time Rush**

 **True Jackson, VP**

 **Zoey 101**

 **Wicked Science**

 **Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Freddie Benson - Nathan Kress**

 **Melinda Parker - Christina Hogue**

 **Nora Parker - Danielle Morrow**


	5. The moon killer

**A/N: This is a new chapter, starting with a mother of one of our favorite characters.**

 **Oh yes, like in shows where they made a parody of Apple, I will do the same thing by changing the name of the famous company by "Lemon" (as well as the logo of the fruit). And small reminder: the crystal energy is called ' aether', 'cosmic energy' or 'demonic energy'. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **05 - The moon killer**

 **Kingdom of Francia** **, Etheria (ex-Toulon)** **, zone E3**

 **Eternal Night Tower, former Mayol stadium  
** **1 May 2015, 6:01 am**

Suspended from the top of her thread, her legs curled up on her second thorax, Jin-Weng-Fuu actively tapped the latest data received in terms of crimes in this region of the world.

As an metas-arachne, she esteems herself lucky to have had the extreme honor of being chosen to be part of the intimate circle of one of the three most powerful women in the world. Her curriculum vitae was full, having the spirit of solidarity and being meticulous in her work, she had a good letter of recommendation from her rector of academy.

Even if the arachnes have difficulty to have a position of responsibility, because of these stupid rumors, gossip or even "one says" of lamias or alraunes a few years ago. It should not believe that all metas get along well with each other, as propaganda believes it think so well at humans.

Jin-Weng-Fuu is a arachne of type ' _gasteracantha cancriformis_ ', recognizable by the particular shape and color of their second abdomen. The arachnes have the same peculiarity as the centaurs or girtablilus, their bodies are divided into two parts: the lower part has the form of the animal from which they are derived, and the upper part has the human form with some additional changes (like three pairs of eyes for arachnes). Fuu is also well dressed in her little white dress, black shorty, lace gloves up to her shoulders and tights stitched on her 8 legs, as well as 8 small shoes.

Fuu was working hard on her computer until the massive door of her boss opened, leaving a charismatic blonde platinum woman with pale skin enter the wide room. She had her short hair pulled back and her clothes stained with blood, again.

Habits have the hard life. Pamela Puckett returns from her night patrol, where she has massacred a gang of minotaurs, two groups of zombies and a group of human rebels. She may be an hero of war, her hatred against crime is not to be taken with the laugh. Nearly 30 years ago, an insurrection took place in a city undergoing reconstruction in the italian peninsula, and her first love was killed during a hostage execution. It was at this tragic moment that her power awoke and her legend was born.

Pam traveled decades later, she stopped the rebellion of the manticores, integrated the amazoness into the treaty of union of metas, repelled the advance of the amazonian forest in the breakthrough of a wall of a city in south america because of an attack, or even prevent the awakening of the volcano ' _ **Ouranos'**_ which replaced the ancient city of Guatemala. It was given the nickname " _ **moon killer**_ " thanks to her incredible power of gravity manipulation, actively using it on the panama canal to separate the two americas by several kilometers of sea. As well as the two " _mini moons_ " which hovers over the area, they are now used as an obersavation post to monitor the amazon rainforest.

"Fuhuhuhu, you were still delicate tonight, darling" Fuu chuckled at the clothes covered in blood by her boss.

Pam rolled her eyes as she undressed, leaving the dirty clothes on the floor to go to her wardrobe. She is used to the sarcasm of her secretary, the malice being an integral part of thir genetic code ... or is it a family thing? Even if theoretically, the arachnes come from the same mother of origin.

"More idiots who believe that everything is allowed for them" the blonde answered simply as she put on a blue silk kimono with intricate patterns.

Even though she is part of the government, as well as having an army under her command, she and the other members of the triumvirate are more on the ground, much like private detectives ... even if they have the license to kill if they deem it necessary.

Pam stood in front of one of the large windows of her office on the top floor, she has a beautiful view of the light night before the sun makes its appearance. Toulon being partly destroyed since the war, it was rebuilt and renamed " _ **Etheria**_ ", because of the massive crude crystals present in the soil, making it one of the most important mining towns in the world. The city has become the capital of the continent, located in a good geographical area and ideal to make it a fortified megalopolis with its 77 million inhabitants.

She looks at the lights of the gigantic construction site for the future fleet for the expansion project in Africa, the council of 12 no longer wanted to leave this continent to the claws of primals and other offenders.

"Here are the reports for this morning, darling" the voice of Fuu was heard just behind her, a little high.

Indeed, when Pam turns around, Fuu was still hanging upside down, as she was quietly standing on her web that sits on the entire ceiling. It was handy for her. Pam takes the tactile tablet (and the glass of milk that Fuu has prepared for her) and carefully reads the new requests. Jin-Weng-Fuu looks the splendid body of her boss, whose the blonde left the kimono open. She is a bit jealous of her body, the vampires really have a natural beauty, as well as a deadly embrace if they so desire.

Unlike human legends, the metas-vampires do not need blood to feed themselves, it is the demonic energy present in the human body that they feed. They love holstaur's milk, which has twice as much demonic energy as in any human ... and it's full of calcium and very nourishing.

"The requests from royal families, victory feast reminders, nothing very interesting" Pam says as she deletes unnecessary emails and spam, until she sees something interesting "a series of corpses in the british islands?"  
"Huhu, it sounds pretty serious for once" Fuu chuckled as she picked up the vampire's dirty clothes and put it in the laundry basket.  
"I guess I can personally check" the blonde shrugs her shoulders as she lays the ipeach on her desk in front of that of her secretary.  
"Aww, you're going to have to dress up" Fuu complains moaning, then pulls herself together "Uh, I mean, I'm preparing your new outfit, boss."

Pam smiled as her secretary ran to the wardrobe and found her new outfit. The arachne can speak a lot and have a lot of self-confidence to speak openly in front of her, she knows where her place is if she becomes a little too comfortable with her boss.

She settles confrontably on the large sofa, she looks absent-mindedly at the picture frame with a picture of her and her two daughters with each arm in front of the family castle.

* * *

 **Private School to HA,  
** **1 May 2015, 9:53 am**

"Is it really necessary, Miss Iwari?" Beck asked, more annoyed than worried.  
"It's part of the punishment. What kind of teacher would I be if I did not take my role as an educator seriously?" the metas-dragon replied with a satisfied smile.

Beck sighs as he was naked in front of his story teacher, while Miss Iwari had always kept her sports bra, and her leggings & panties down to mid-thigh, she inspected satisfied the erect penis of the young man. He had not too much choice, as she threatened in the tone of the pleasantry that she will eat his sex if he was not ready ... but he was not sure it was a joke.

He did not have too much to force himself, Miss Iwari is pretty with her blue eyes and her four horns on the top of the skull. Except for the part of the face, from the bust to the crotch, the rest of her sublime body was scaly, the presence of dark green scales did not spoil the beauty of her body ... that's what his friend André Harris had told him from his ' _punishments_ '.

She unveiled her wings so wide that they could make his height.

On the other hand, her hands and legs were enormous, she could largely lift him without any difficulty with her big muscles.

Once her generous neckline is a few inches from his face, she passed her hands around his chest and lifted Beck as easily as a twig and carried him above her, where she took his penis in her mouth. Her hot saliva and her tongue came in contact with most of his manhood, her long tongue playing and curling from time to time entirely around his sex.

This pleasure continued for a few minutes, the excitement gave him the impression that his penis would explode so much it was swollen in her mouth. Finally she put him on the floor and turned her back on him. Miss Iwari lowered her panties and leggings to her boots, then put her elbows on her desk and cambered her back in the most sensual way possible.

"You have interest in making me cum" she asked him ' _kindly_ ', with a carnivorous smile.

She gently spread her thighs to unveil her slit that were as beautiful as that of a girl of his own age. She wrapped her long scaly tail around his pelvis and pulled him to hers, where his penis waved between her two pulpy buttocks.

Beck thought that her scales would make the work difficult, but they were supple and incredibly soft. He started by blows of pelvis between her two spherical buttocks that bounced at each hip shot. The metas-dragon moaned softly, biting her lower lip, her wings vibrating softly.

"I will eventually cut it and use it myself" Miss Iwari shouted, making a new demonstration of her authority.

Beck swallowed and understood the message. He bent to her demands and sneaked his penis into her burning pussy. Her vagina was perfectly lubricated and he slipped in and out without effort. It was really impressive, he had the impression that his penis would burn in her bowels.

They moaned loudly ... but suddenly, she pushed him and he was ejected out of her vagina.

Miss Iwari turned and sat on her right buttock on her desk. She looked at him smiling, she opened her thighs widely and stroked her sex with her left hand as she takes support with the other hand. He understood that she simply wanted to change her position.

Beck walked back to her and quickly, he found himself again into her to make violent coming and going. The sensation of warmth afforded by her vagina quickly brought him to enjoyment. The student and the teacher could not restrain their cries of enjoyment, he cum in her burning pussy as she held him back with her tail wrapped around his buttocks.

When they took their strength, Miss Iwari had him lying on her desk, she pulled off her leggings & panties, just squatting over his face with her legs apart. Beck could see her pussy open with her fingers, his sperm covered her inner walls, and he shuddered at her next words.

"It is now that the punishment begins: everything must be clean or my husband will come to take care of you ... and he loves small human ass" she licked her lips imagining the scene.

Beck swallowed, now he understood why Jade had wished him good luck. He sighed one last time before pulling his tongue out and sliding it inside her pussy, before ' _tasting_ ' their juices mix together. He frowned at the next thought.

 _Why did André tell him that he loved Miss Iwari's punishments?_ , Beck's thought stopped there.

Some things are better to not know.

 **...**

 **A/N: I know, I finish on one thing that some of you will find " _disgusting_ ", but love or sex (or whatever you call it to satisfy your belief) is not always about love of two persons loved, it is also the devouring passion of the bodies or here, the control and the game of domination.**

 **So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Pamela Puckett - Jane Lynch**

 **Jin-Weng-Fuu - Andrea Duro**

 **Miss Iwari - Nicki Minaj**

 **Beck Oliver - Avan Jogia**


	6. Investigation & lust

**A/N: This is a new chapter, with the beginning of the investigation beginning!**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **06 - Investigation & lust**

 **British islands, zone E3  
** **Emerald Cove (ex-London), 'Empress of Lust' club  
** **1 May 2015, 8:44 am**

Faithful to her post, Lisa Zemo was reading a fashion magazine by ' _watching_ ' the club's entrance.

At that time of the day, it was quite quiet so she took advantage of surfing the metanet and chatting online with her boyfriend who had just been promoted to the mines by becoming the logistics manager of the only mine in the region, poor in crystals. She wanted he sees her new dress, an doll collar patchwork color block skater dress, which she bought specifically for him.

She would have been delighted to continue, if her antennas had not detected a source of power in rapid approach to her position. Breathing in exasperation, Lisa apologizes to Simon through the computer screen before closing it, then raises her head and places her hands on the counter of her desk.

"Hello, welcome to Empress of Lust, do you have a reservation?" Lisa said to the woman in front of her, giving her a friendly fake smile.

Pamela Puckett does not allow herself to be bought by this smile, she knows very well that she is not welcome because she and the boss of the manager in front of her are not on good terms, Is not very fond of this kind of club. But she had no choice, the bodies of humans were found near this club, she had to deepen her investigation.

"I have to talk to your boss, it's very urgent" the blonde vampire told her before she bent her eyes and added "and I do not like to wait."

About 15 seconds, Lisa nodded.

"Well, Ms. Taylor agrees to welcome you" the manager of this club said before leaving her post.

Pam let Lisa pass in front of her and kept a distance so as not to walk accidentally on one of the legs of her long body. Indeed, the metas-oomukades have the lower part of a centipede and no only they are venomous, they are also telepath, which explains why she quickly accepted that the vampire meets her boss.

Lisa pulled out the curtain and entered the adjoining room, much larger than the little reception room. Pam followed her in turn and saw the big, dimly lit room, she could easily see the different groups of humans/metas people between them.

A wooden pillory on feet traps a young female metas-elf, who drew a stupid face with her tongue pending, while a male metas-lamia played with her anus slipping deeply his long tongue into. It's the cute sin of elfs because they were always clean for that part of the body. A young pregnant woman watched her girlfriend sucked her first dick of a male in the person of a minotaur for the first time in her life, she took a picture of this beautiful moment as she is magnetized by the scene.

Turning her head to the other side, Pam sees in a corner of the room a newly married couple in good company. The young wife was losing her virginity by being fertilized for the first time by a male centaur of a certain age, while the husband of the young wife was hypnotized by a female lamia, which is the wife of the centaur. The two metas races being incompatible, they have learned to live in this way of life.

Pam looked away to look in front of her, following Lisa. She was disgusted with this way of life, if it was up to her, it would be a long time since this kind of club would no longer exist. Only, and contrary to popular belief, the triumvirate has a limit to what they can do, such as tolerating this kind of practice which is a political issue.

The territory of the ex-united kingdom is poor in crystals in its subsoil, the clan responsible for this area has found other income resources, such as prostitution and slave breeding farms (slavery still exists, despite the restrictions and control of the army over the exploiters). The most important resources at Elysium are crystals (of different shapes and colors), some species of metas are dependent on crystal energy. There are a lot of them in the basement of the world, but the different refinings to purify them are overwhelmingly expensive and under the control of the royal families, so very expensive.

Finally, Lisa knocked on the door of her boss and she heard a positive answer, Lisa opened it and salute her, letting the vampire pass.

Pam moved to the middle of the new room. She was not happy to have to talk to this woman but she has no choice, she owns the network of these clubs, so she is a potential suspect. But Pam knows she's not guilty, Candace has no interest in having this kind of publicity for her clubs.

Candace Taylor is a meta-wight, she is part of the noble class of the undead. Their bodies are of a pale gray and well preserved, they possess a consciousness and are more intelligent than most of their congeners. Pam thinks that if Candace works in this kind of activity, it is because she likes to see the living fall into the throes of passion.

The owner of the ' _bawdy-houses_ ' network in western europe and the american east coast was whipping her favorite slave (her hands tied by ropes to the ceiling) and naked, the many brands let themselves be seen by the trace of fresh blood on the cuts.

"Well, if it's not my dear PamPam who comes to give me a visit" Candace says as she turns, before smiling amused "and always dressed as well."

The famous blonde vampire was indifferent to the hidden insult of the undead woman. Although she is a popular hero, she likes to be comfortable in her black converses, her dark slim jeans, her 'queen of darkness' red top and her allsaints cropped voxon leather jacket. Candace's outfit is more sophisticated, with her emerald stretch-satin top, her teal burberry skirt and her emerald pump.

Not to mention her many ugly and overpriced jewels.

"I'm here for the many dead who surround your club, you did not have enough closet to hide your dead bodies?" Pam said ironically to the undead, which made her smile.  
"I have nothing to do with that, you know I have nothing to gain by killing people" Candace replied "you can even rummaged if you want, I have nothing to hide."  
"That's what my men will say after checking out" Pam retorts as she watches the wight sitting on her ' _chair_ '.

The chair, which is just another elf in a combination in fishnet, a gag ball to stifle her moans and several vibrating dildo ( **position "on"** ) in her widened anus.

"According to the first analyzes of the bodies, it would be the work of several metas that would be at the origin. Do you have any names to give me?" Pam asks her friendly.  
"Babe, I do not know all my customers but ask Lisa, she knows all the regulars and new heads that come to my club" Candace shrugs.

Pam clenched her teeth and hated when she reminded her that they had of pleasure together at the graduation ceremony more than 40 years ago. Having no more to do in this room, Pam turned to get out of this sordid room but she heard Candace's voice one last time.

"Next time, come see me outside working hours, we will have a lot of fun together" the wight said in the tone of the pleasantry, with a bit of seriousness too.

Pam shook her head in disgust and slammed the door, never again would she will have of fun-drunk with an undead and certainly not with that bitch.

* * *

 **Victoria (ex-Seattle)** **, zone AM8**  
 **Private island of the Shay family, former 'Blake Island'**  
 **1 May 2015, 9:15 am**

As Pam came down from the boat and set foot on the ground, she thought of her daughters.

She wonders how Samantha does? At the last news, she prefers to steal the banks of the blood or to make profit of the public of her numerous graffiti that she tags on the properties of the government, rather than to continue her studies. She shakes her head of disappointment, she would like she to be more like Melanie and try to find her way, like having her entrance to the stylist school in Mile-High City.

School is mandatory until their 21st birthday, it is the day when teenagers are officially considered as full-fledged adults. If they are not at university or find a job on their own, they will have to go to the ministry of employment where they will be assigned compulsory work, depending on their physical characteristics and their dna gene embarrassment, and they will not be able to do anything other than what they were awarded.

But even if school is ' _mandatory_ ', people remain the same, human or metas, and they will not stop breaking rules and laws ... like Samantha. Pam would very much like that her daughter calms down, she would not like have to sent her to _**Tartaros**_.

Tartaros is the only existing prison at Elysium, located on the island of Sylas (former Falkland Islands). The climate is catastrophic on this place and the seas are guarded by ancient sea monsters, coming from the depths of the oceans. It is the ideal place to keep prisoners that nobody wants, they have the freedom to die as he wishes.

She sighs as she walks down the flowered paths to the imposing house, traveling through the portals are very tiring and she has done a little too much for today even though they are very handy as they take you where you want it. If another portal is there for the reception, of course.

Suddenly, Pam turned to a different path than that of the house, as her sense of smell developed detected the smell of the object of his visit, as well as many others.

Arriving behind a tree, she groaned when she saw one of her best friends fornicating with a dozen of naked human men, women and futas.

Miranda Shay can be one of the three most powerful metas of Elysium, she remains above all a fervent nymphomaniac. She is currently fucked in sandwich by two men, she had her mouth occupied by the cock of a third man she took pleasure in extracting all the juice contained in her balls. One of her pregnant friends was crouching with the sex of two futas in her hands, while two men masturbated with her armpits. Finally, two girls kissed tenderly lying on their stomachs, with a futa penetrating them in turn.

While she enjoyed being filled and sucking this beautiful penis, Miranda felt her mouth become empty and she opened her eyes, seeing the man fainting and a big blonde in his place.

"Pammy, I'm glad you're visiting me, you want to join us?" Miranda says enthusiastically seeing her best friend visit her.  
"Sorry kid, but I come for the work, so tell your ' _friends_ ' to go home" Pam says by throwing them at all a murderer look.

The atmosphere suddenly changed, the happiness and ecstasy of lust was soon replaced by anguish at an imminent death, and no one thought about sex again. Miranda felt the two penis of her lovers soften and she is disappointed to feel emptiness inside herself, she raised her eyes displeased to the blonde, who smiled innocently.

Pam has always been an ambitious killer, she was much happier and carefree when her first love was alive.

Miranda felt obliged to help her good friend, even if she wanted she comes for other circumstances than the job, there only here she can see her.

What an injustice, it is only six weeks that she started her sex marathon!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I know there is not much appearance of the characters you would like to see, but the next chapter will start with a Jade/Tori.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Lisa Zemo - Rachel Sibner**

 **Pamela Puckett - Jane Lynch**

 **Candace Taylor - Amie Farrell**

 **Miranda Shay - Morena Baccarin**


	7. Dream of a past night

**A/N: As you've seen, it's a story series in parallel (I know I'm repeating myself, but it's for those who have lost the thread of the story) and I hope you like those of Pam & her investigation, Beck's punishment and breakfast in Benson manor ... this is just the beginning.**

 **If you have an idea to propose to me, I have nothing to think of definitive, so do not hesitate to let me know (but I promise nothing).**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **07 - Dream of a past night**

 _Jade West moaned in her mouth, her hands stretched under her pink flutter sleeve top that she pulled out, leaving Tori Vega in her red bra._

 _She rides on Tori on her sofa, her crotch on her dick indicating her bulge. Tori pulled out her jawbreaker red tartan dress as well. She sees that Jade did not have a bra, making her manhood even more difficult. Her big tits were so incredible, they were even bigger than she imagined they were._

 _She moves her head, her lips on her big right breast, and her tongue tracing circles above. Jade let out a groan, the volume of her voice increased. Tori hopes her parents will not soon be home from their "date", or rather their "meeting at a swinger club" with her mother's new lover._

 _After a few minutes, Jade moved away from her, moving away from her body. She was far too teasing._

 _Tori felt that her lover removed her skinny jeans, she managed to get her jeans and shorty, and threw them to the side, leaving her just in her black cindy pointy toe flats. She smiled as Jade gasped in amazement at her enormous dick. After a moment, Jade knelt between her legs, and she takes her cock in her hands. She began to masturbate her stiff cock with vigor, from top to bottom, Tori felt her nails on the tip of her manhood when she climbed up each pass. Tori could hardly believe what was going on._

 _Jade gave her a naughty smile before opening his mouth to launch her tongue at the dark violet tip of her member. A shudder descended along her spine, Tori pushed a low groan of satisfaction as Jade slid her mouth over her cock, taking it all inside her mouth._

 _Tori moaned, calm and strong, like the gothic brunette with the golden strands took her virility in deep throat. She grabbed her hair and Jade resisted her hips. Pretty soon, she fucked her hard mouth with black lips, and Jade took full advantage of her brutal rage of her actions. She did not want cum in her mouth, she wants that the metas-valkyrie at the goth look imploring her to have her inside of her. Tori wants her cries as she puts her big cock in her tight pussy. Tori wants to be inside of her, she must do it. Right now._

 _Tori pulled her out of her, ignoring the murderer look she was sending her, before pulling her back on her lap. Her hands find her black tight-end tights, tearing them ruthlessly and almost tearing her beloved dark blue tanga into the process, leaving Jade naked and vulnerable in front of her, only in her black combat boots._

 _Tori slid a finger into her slit, she smiled mischievously, feeling how ready she was for her._

 _"Fuck Tori, I need you inside me" Jade groaned, filled with passion and desire._

 _For her, just her. It's not every day that happens to Tori._

 _It must be said that metas-demons like she do not have the chance to have good social relations, they have a very bad reputation as mercenary, working for anyone for money, even for humans. Tori can not even hide what she was, like her dark blue skin, her black forked tail, her curled little wings, her horns behind her ears or her blood-red eyes are easy to notice. As well as the specific aura they release unconsciously, which can be noticed by any metas._

 _Her nature that she can not change has earned her a solitary life without friends, unlike her big stepsister who has no problem in bonding with others. She or her parents can not understand, nor even a valkyrie like Jade, who is of royal blood. Tori does not know what she did to attract her attention, but she will enjoy as much as she can._

 _According to her wishes, she removes her finger from her privacy and swallowed her juice with her long tongue. Tori teased Jade a little more by sliding her dick of 10 inches along her sliding slot, pushing the tip slightly inside but without penetrating her. Tired of this treatment, Jade pushed her back on the couch and positioned herself above her. Her hands grasp the demon's shoulders firmly, before descending on her and taking her all the way until she felt her balls._

 _"Oh fuck" Jade groaned as she felt her cock filled her._

 _The valkyrie leans forward and begins to bounce, the demon's cock came in and out of her pussy at a very fast pace._

 _The house of the Vega family is filled with a silence of death, except in the living room where it is filled with the groans of the two young metas. Midway, Jade changed position, sitting on Tori's lap with her back to her, where Tori could see the six golden wings of Jade from her shoulder blades to the bottom of her back. Her ass goes up for her, and Tori put her hands on her hips to direct their mating and she fucks her from behind, sitting on the couch._

 _"Ooo, fuck! Fucking TORI!" Jade yelled heavily now, as her lover increased the pace._

 _The demon can feel her enjoyment coming very soon._

 _Tori slipped her hands under Jade's thighs to lift her, so that she bent her knees and put her feet on her knees, then the demon slyly positioned her dick at the entrance of her anus and lowered the body of Jade for penetrated her into the ass. Jade gasped greatly, her mouth wide open by the audacity of the demon to penetrate her ass, while Tori slipped her hand through their sweaty body again to pinch Jade's clitoris with her fingers, making her moan with desire again._

 _She is happy to have found her sister's porn movies in her secret hiding place, what she learned has served her a lot right now._

 _Jade raised her hand to touch her own chest. Tori takes the opportunity to fuck her ass harder for a few minutes, before Jade cries strongly with the biggest orgasm she ever had with a futa (although Tori is the first futa she ever knew)._

 _Soon after, Jade felt sperm loads of Tori come deep into her intestines, as she feels her penis throbbing many times in her anus, Jade squeezed her buttocks for her enjoyment a little bit better. The two metas sits quietly on the couch, Jade still sitting on Tori, she still wanted to feel her in it for a while._

 _Tori pushes a few more times before retiring from the ass of Jade, the valkyrie lying on her back on the couch, gasping and looking at her._

 _The demon stood up, she stroked her lover's thigh as she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but when she was in front of the fridge, Tori stretched out her arms to stand against the fridge because Jade was coming to hurry behind her, Tori can feel her pussy against her ass and her big breasts press against her back._

 _"It was incredible, little demon" Jade whispers in Tori's ear, wrapping her arms around her "we'll have to start again very soon."_

 _Tori moaned as Jade's hands went down to her dick to masturbate her again, she sighed with contentment._

 _As Jade continued to masturbate her painfully with one hand, while the other hand held a glass in front of the dark violet tip of Tori's virility, she whispers to the demon to cumagain within the next 10 seconds, or she will never have the privilege of knowing the incredible sweetness of her smooth pussy._

 _Jade did not have time to finish her sentence that Tori had already cum, filling the small container to the brim and even overflowing, messing the tiled floor of the kitchen ..._

 **...**

Tori Vega's eyes opened abruptly to find that she was in her room.

She sighed as she had just had a dream, or rather a memory of what happened a few weeks ago, although there was some difference as it had not happened in her home. She looks at her alarm clock on the night table, it was 6:36 this morning of 1 May 2015.

She noticed that she had to move as her bed sheet was on the floor, she lowered her head to see her two hands on her cock. She finds that she mastube always, like a reflex, even if she had already cum in her pants pajamas, of course.

Awesome, it's only three times this week, how could she explain it to her mother?

* * *

 **Private island of the Shay family  
** **1 May 2015, 9:27 am**

"Why do not you never come to visit me to play?" Miranda Shay sulked as she walked into the bathroom.  
"It's very serious, Mira. It's an official investigation signed by the undead clan" Pam answered calmly as she followed her friend.

After dismissing the ' _friends_ ' of Miranda, the two women entered the house without Miranda putting on her clothes, which is quite normal for an ivy.

They are part of the metas who prefer to stay in the most natural in the world, even if her daughter Carly likes to wear designer clothes, to the displeasure of her mother. The metas-ivy are all women (very appreciated by the metas-amazoness) with a pale green skin, with dark green ivy growing under their skin, they naturally have red hair but Miranda has her short black hair, like her eyes. Their erogenous zones have the scent and the softness of the flowers (for the nipples) and fruits (at the crotch), those of Miranda have those of the strawberries.

Pam took a look at the bathroom, an immense room with marble flooring and a basin that takes three-quarters of the place. Miranda quietly entered the large bubbling bath filled with hot water. She sits on a step inside, just letting her head and shoulders over the bath.

"Pammy, you've already found the operating mode of the killers, right? Then class the investigation and come join me" Mira told her with a naughty wink as to make her come into the bath.  
"Except that it does not coincide, the dna of different metas were found on the bodies but the victims were murdered by a blade" Pam said as she scratched her head.  
"So, it's probably a human" the ivy replied as she raises a leg and blows it to make the bubbles fly.

Pam shakes her head as she sits behind her friend. Miranda can be one of the most powerful women on Elysium, but she is not very smart.

If Pam has the incredible ability to control gravity, Miranda has the power to manipulate the weather, which earned him the nickname " _ **mother nature**_ ". She can easily extend her power in a little room or across a continent, as at the time when she lowered the temperature in the austral continent otherwise the ice would have already melted due to a war between two clans.

"You can not solve it on your own? Or ask Marissa" Mira said as she rested her head on the edge, looking at the blonde in the eyes.

Pam shuddered at the thought, it has been a long time since she spoke to the icy Marissa Benson, from the time when except her son, her whole family was massacred. Pam's biggest failure as she failed to resolve the investigation, and the investigation was filed, under the insistence of the council of 12. Their friendship was broken as Marissa made her clear she did not never wanted to see her again.

"You know it's not possible" the blonde vampire shakes her head.  
"Oh c'mon, it's been a long time, it's time for you to reconnect and be an woman" Mira scolded her as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Pam sighs, she was right but Marissa is even more stubborn than her. Not to mention that she is a little frightened, as she is the strongest of the three with her remarkable ability to manipulate the light. Theoretically, the " _ **luminescent reaper**_ " could easily destroy the world but she would never do that ... well, as long as her only son is alive.

"Good" the blonde said as she sees her friend smile satisfaction.

But it was a very different smile from the one who said " _ahah, I'm always right, thank you for recognizing it, you little dumb_ ". Pam raises the sleeve of her jacket up to her elbow and plunges her arm into the water between Miranda's legs, startling the ivy. She pulls her arm out of the water with the head of a nereid under the grip of her firm grip in her purple hair.

"And you come with me, then finished playing" Pam smiled victoriously as she has, once again, prevented her friend from having fun.

Miranda groaned in annoyance as she was close to her enjoyment, it's always the same with Pam, she prevents her from having fun.

Pam can not help herself, Miranda's frustrated face is too cute to contemplate.

 **...**

 **A/N: For those who would hardly understand, Tori is an futa. This is stated in the "dream/memory".**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Pamela Puckett - Jane Lynch**

 **Miranda Shay - Morena Baccarin**


	8. Games of seduction

**A/N: This is a new chapter with my other favorite couple.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **08 - Games of seduction**

 **On the way to HA,  
** **1 May 2015, 7:41 am**

After finishing his breakfast (or managed to have leftovers food without Nora stealing him) and convinced Melinda that he can go alone, Freddie Benson walked in peace on the road to HA after jumping into the portal.

He took a shortcut to go, through dark alleys that made him feel at ease. Contrary to what his tutor Melinda can believe, he was not without defense, the nightgaunts like him are masters of the illusion and it can make believe to the people around that he is a scary guy that it must not not look for trouble.

At the time, the scientific metas wanted to know the differences between them & humans, so how to walk their powers. They had discovered many differences by dissecting various subjects. One of the biggest differences was their second heart (just behind the first), which is partially semi-organic and crystalline. Theories about the existence of a third heart (a kind of amplifier) exist on members of the triumvirate, but nothing could be proved as they " _politely_ " refuse to be studied. Strange!

Freddie is so lost in his scientific thoughts when suddenly, a hand was placed on his mouth and a blade was placed under his throat.

"It's not very wise to walk around here, cutie" a female voice said behind him "you could easily get your throat cut."

Freddie rolled his eyes as he easily recognized her voice, even though she was trying to make a deep voice.

"I know it's you Samantha, stop playing with this knife, you could hurt someone" he said ironically.

The blade of the dagger left his throat, he turned softly to see his best friend/enemy forever, Samantha Puckett. The little blonde with very pale skin wore an outfit that suited her since she agreed that the women's clothes were not to her taste towards her 8 years. Sam wears a red logo zipper hoodie with punk trousers and red aldo chism.

What he found most intriguing about her, it was the vampire's eyes. Her left eye red and her right eye blue (her twin sister has her eyes of the opposite color), it is very rare that metas have eyes of different colors, it is often a sign of good or bad omen.

Sam put her knife to her belt and she knocked him on the shoulder, no doubt vexing that he had already spotted her and thus wasting her time unnecessarily trying to surprise him.

"So, ready for a funny new adventure?" Sam said licking her seductive lips.  
"No Sam, you can not jumping the classes yet again, and we have a test this afternoon to-" Freddie starts convincing her to go to school but she interrupts him.  
"Freddie, when a girl invites you to come and have some fun with her, you shut up and you follow her gently" Sam said slowly as if he was crazy.

Then, the two disappeared in a blur.

 **...**

While the two young meta teenagers were kissing for long minutes lying half naked on the bed of the blonde, Sam sat down on his lap.

Excited by the bump distorting his pants, she offered him a little striptease by removing her underwear.

Her silhouette was sublime in Freddie's eyes, her pale breasts contrast with the pink of her nipples, he loved her sinuous waist and he can not help but draw the curves with his fingers, going up to her round buttocks and her legs tapered.

"Sam, you're beautiful. How was I lucky enough to get the hands on it?" he moaned as he drew his hands up to her stomach and stroked her navel.  
"It's because I have a little weak for the dorks" she smiled mischievously as she lowered at his neck, biting it a bit to take some blood "and I love you."

Sam goes down her head down as she shows her fangs and bites his muscular chest, making her moan with pain/pleasure she's the only one to give him. She goes further down to bite his lower abdomen, just above his pubis.

Desiring that she had another hungry to fill, she approached his crotch, she pulls off his pants and boxer before starting to masturbate him gently.

His penis grew steadily, she shifted it as she approached her face. The vampire pulled out her tongue and delicately licked the purplish tip. Freddie relaxed to fully appreciate this moment. Sam took his cock in her mouth and began sucking it, he groaned softly.

After a dozen seconds, she planted one of her fangs in the tender flesh of this male sex. The penis filled with blood bleeding profusely, she resumed her blowjob with more appetite this time. Sam massaged her lover's cock with her tongue, she stopped for a moment to swallow the blood that already filled her mouth. The blonde greedy gave a grunt of pleasure and made penetrate Freddie's cock even further. Freddie moaned louder and louder as he felt the enjoyment approach.

"Hmmmm, oh, it's too good, you sucks like a goddess ... I feel I'll soon cum" he said in a moaning voice.

With her beautiful blue and red eyes, Sam winked at her as if to make her understand that she was ready and gently massaged Freddie's balls.

After a few seconds, he ejaculated loudly at the bottom of her throat. The young blonde could not hold all the liquid that filled her mouth and dropped a few drops of a heterogeneous mixture red and white. She swallowed the cocktail she had been able to hold back. Freddie was a bit stunned by the orgasm and his loss of blood.

Sam licked the few drops of sperm that still flowed at the tip of his cock and the few drops of blood at the incision. Once the haemorrhage ended, she approached his face and bit her wrist before putting it into his mouth to let him enjoy of her blood. Freddie was surprised but quickly swallowed the red liquid flowing in his mouth.

A few seconds later, his wounds were healed and Sam removed her wrist from his mouth, the cut healing very quickly.

She lay down at his side and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm satisfied, thank you, boyfriend" she smiled before kissing him on the cheek, and resting her head on his shoulder again.  
"I enjoyed this moment ... but we still have classes, Sam" he informs her, making her moan of disappointment against his shoulder.

They stood there for a moment, until Freddie told him again that they should go now but Sam jumped on him.

"Very well, we'll go to your damn school" she shouts as she planted her crotch to his face "but it's your turn, you do not want to please me?"

Freddie sighed against her slit, tickling her in passing, he can not fight when she pouts that way.

 **...**

The two lovers finally went to school, wandering all morning, for lunch break ...

* * *

 **On another way to HA,  
** **1 May 2015, 7:45 am**

Carly Shay went to school as usual.

Her friend Sam walked by her side there a few minutes ago, until something caught her attention and she told her best friend that she would be a little late. What can be translated in ' _language Sam_ ': " _ **I will skip school for today, do not expect to see me**_ ". She shook her head in exasperation, she wondered how she could do to interest him in the studies? She stopped in front of an alley.

Carly looks to the right and left to see if there is anyone, then she rushed into the dark alley to try to gain time. She was wearing a pink one shoulder ruched top with a studded denim mini-skirt and black report darien sandal.

As she reached the end of the alley to reach the light, she felt something touching the back of her exposed thigh. She jumped and was ready to scream, but one hand wrapped around her mouth, while another wrapped around her waist. Carly was completely panicked when she felt a warm breath in her ear whisper in a soft voice.

"Calm down, it's me, Lucy" the young stranger made herself known.

Carly sighed in relief, and was waiting to let her go ... but her hands remained firmly clasped on her. The metas-ivy was shocked when her body was lifted and moved into a dark corner of the alley. She tried to struggle but Lucy holds her firmly.

"Calm down, Carlotta" Lucy whispered in a reprimand, but seductively. Like all succubus.

For some reason, this request made her want to obey her and she stopped struggling. This is part of the charms of the metas-succubus, they are very good at ' _persuade_ ' people, no matter their race ... except for those who are more powerful than them, or the metas-cupids. Carly can not see it but Lucy Stone was wearing a punk outfit, with a hand dyed magenta and purple shark tale hem racer back tank tunic, a dark skinny jean and purple/black iron fist american nightmare platform heel.

"What are you doing?" Carly whispered unanswered.

Lucy pulled her hand out of her mouth and slid her hands down her arms slowly but firmly, causing the whole body of the ivy to shiver. Her hands closed on her wrists and forced them to the wall in front of her, with only one of her hands.

Lucy's other hand touched her neck as she gently moved Carly's red hair behind her shoulder. The smell of her natural perfume of raspberry intoxicated her and the succubus felt even more excited. Her free hand snaked around her waist again, and pulled her body tightly possessively. She pressed the heart-shaped end of her fine tail farther inside Carly's thighs, making her moan.

Without a word, she pulled up her mini-skirt, firmly pressing her crotch with her tail as her fingers grabbed the edge of her pink panties.

Carly felt her hand leave when she lowered her panties to her knees, then she felt the skin of her groin against her buttocks, sign that she lowered her jean as well. Carly could also feel the swollen clitoris of Lucy slipping between her buttocks, she gasped in surprise when she felt the organ grow quickly, very quickly, to take the form of a phallus of a respectable size.

This is one of the particularities of the succubus, they do not have predefined gender but they are all considered females. Their reproductive organs change according to the sex of their partner that they took interest, or according to the sexuality of this partner.

Before Carly could form a word, Lucy was already penetrating her pussy. She let out a cry of pleasure as she could not believe that her big throbbing cock was in her again. Lucy pushed her cock in and out of the ivy pussy, which secreted a weak aphrodisiac liquid to increase the desire of her partner.

Carly pushed soft groans of desperate pleasure as she felt her clit/ phallus hard slipping in and out of her body. Lucy moved the hand that covered her mouth and with her fingertips, she found Carly's excited clit. The circular motion she caused Carly's legs to tremble.

"Lucy!" Carly begged her to make her cum.  
"Hm, Carly" Lucy whispered in her ear "you are mine."  
"Lucy ..." it was all that the ivy could say.

She started to feel the orgasm and Lucy pushed her cock harder and faster, until she felt her tightness on her dick as a sign that she had just reached enjoyment. Carly collapsed and Lucy kept her from falling face down against the wall. Her long forked tongue traveled around her neck and Lucy felt the last convulsion of her pussy.

"Fuck Lucy" Carly whispered softly "it was great, as always."

Her hips crash against her hips more and more quickly, her breathing is heavier and her grip around the ivy is tight.

"I want you to go to school with my cum in your pussy, I want that when all the boys and your friends look at you, it is my sperm dripping of this pussy that will be the thing to which you will think. This pussy is mine, you are mine. Understood?" Lucy whispered in a very possessive and warm manner at the same time.  
"I'll love ..." Carly started talking slowly.

Suddenly, Lucy is not the time to understand, the two metas have their opposite positions: Carly pressed against her back and holding Lucy's cock in her little green hands.

"... but it will be for a next time, maybe when you have offered me a restaurant and cinema first" Carly ends when Lucy ejaculated between her sweet hands against the wall.

Lucy could not restrain, the substance produced in Carly's nails is made to do cum their sexual partners as quickly as possible ... but to too great amount, it becomes a violent acid, very effective as it is quite corrosive to melt any armored door.

Carly Shay is not stupid, it makes a few weeks she knows that Lucy has set her sights on her, and like all succubus, it was to make her become her sex slave. The problem is that Carly has a little crush on Lucy, so she plays the play every time. As the ivy lets the succubus fall on her lap for dressing properly, she wonders if Lucy could change her behavior, or if she will have to drop and find another love interest on someone else.

Carly sighs again disappointment, she would like to find the great love.

Her best friends Sam & Freddie should do the same, she has never seen them in a relationship with anyone.

Maybe she should help them ... yep, it sounds like a good project!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I started with Seddie to finish writing about all iCarly members.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Freddie Benson - Nathan Kress**

 **Sam Puckett - Jennette McCurdy**

 **Lucy Stone - Malese Jow**

 **Carly Shay - Miranda Cosgrove**


	9. Return & revenge

**09 - Return & revenge**

 **Arcadia (ex-Los Angeles), zone AM9  
** **Vega residence, Hollywood Hills  
** **1 May 2015, 7:48 am**

Sitting quietly on a chair of the garden table installed on the terrace, Tori Vega was basking in enjoying the heat of the sun.

She changed her pajamas; now she wears a pajamas in soft jersey with a 'Snoopy' motif: a white tank top and a red short filled of little Snoopys, while the one she sadly stained had ' _accidentally_ ' burned, just to feel less ashamed to duty explained with her parents.

Her forked tail beat the air as she tapped on her laptop for her homework assignment at the end of the day at her online school, at least until she heard footsteps go downstairs. She rolled her eyes as the two first figures descended the stairs, followed closely by her mother and finally, her father walking towards the kitchen.

She shook her head in despair as her mother escorted her new lovers to the door, letting herself be palpated by the oldest and kissing the youngest on the mouth for nearly a minute. These two are Erwin Sikowitz and Jason Sikowitz, metas-satyros, she had read this on their identity cards in the pockets of their pants in front of the parents' room. With her fine hearing, she heard that the uncle had to take care of his nephew while the parents were in Oban (formerly Bangkok) and Erwin wanted his nephew to have good memories before leaving.

Tori was struggling for her father to have to endure this day after day, and frightfully ironic that David married a former prostitute as her mother Holly (former Morales) Vega.

These two represent what remains of the rare couples between humans, they fell in love towards the last years of their studies and Holly was pregnant a little before the delivery of diplomas. They quickly married to Paradise Falls (formerly Las Vegas) and a few months later, her elder sister Trina Vega was born. Unfortunately, Trina is a metas and David had discovered that her mother had recidivism, it had not made him very happy. But as David was in love, he had accepted it and he had to make concessions as Holly had enormous debts to her pimp. Then it was Tori's turn to be born, but still not a child of David.

Suddenly, Tori smiled at the screen of her laptop and her tail melted towards the floor. Her tail went up with a shrew she had wrapped around her little tail. Without turning away from the screen, Tori opened her jaw, showing her sharps teeth, and gobbled the small mammal inside, before biting and crunching the delicious flesh.

She continued to chew, when a presence slipped behind her and placed her hands around her eyes, surpising Tori. The metas-demon frowned before recognizing the smell.

"Trina?" she said with surprise, but smiling greatly as she got up and hugged her big sister in her arms.

Trina Vega returned her hug and the two sisters took advantage of this moment for a long minute before parting and Tori takes a look at her sister.

She seemed almost always the same physically: tall, smiling, strong, her arrogant but warm smile. Her long hair looked a little more pink, like her four little wings but her clothes ... seemed excessive. Trina wears a long dress dress (up to the ankles) open on both sides and a black hat, strange black feathers decorated on the lower back. The symbol on the front of her dress (at the level of the legs) represents a heart enclosed in a crystalline tear, and chains were put on her ankles, her wrists, her neck and even her wings. But the chains do not seem to bother Trina more than that, they seem more like a kind of accesory.

"Since time, you should have learned to eat cleanly" Trina teases her as she pulls the tip of the tail hanging of the shrew out of her sister's lips.  
"Shut up, and then, in which sect my sister's cupidon is enrolled, it's been a year since I've seen you" Tori answers, laughing as she slaps her hand.  
"Trust me, dear sister, that I was in school" Trina proudly replied as she sits on a chair "a special school."

Tori sat next to her, closing her laptop. The school will have to wait.

"Tell me everything" Tori asks impatiently for exciting new adventures from her older sister.

It is the only source of entertainment she can get from the outside world, at least up to a few weeks.

"I'll do it, if you tell me who's your boyfriend, or girlfriend" Trina says seeing happiness in her little sister's eyes, and that's not about her return.  
"Deal" Tori replies, she did not need to lie to her sister.

Besides, she needed to talk to someone about her secret relationship.

* * *

 **Harmony (ex-Sacramento), zone AM9  
** **In a large quiet villa, on the outskirts of the city  
** **18 April 2015, 10:48 pm**

During the super party, Alyssa Vaughn entered an empty room.

She had a little too drink and she felt slightly tired, she was also hot and wet since she had gone with her boyfriend to the movies. She had finally given him a blowjob to Ryder Daniels that she had promised him, before they joined the party. It was great to feel his two hard cocks of metas-lamia pushing to the back of her mouth while she was using her tongue on the lower part of the sexes.

After that, Alyssa had promised to continue during this party and she had found a room, but she felt a little too dried to do anything.

While she was lying on her stomach with her yellow mini-dress at half-asleep, she did not hear the door open, and a large shadow enter inside. Only, instead of the sliding of the scales on the ground, was the slight crackling of eight legs that was heard.

Missy Robinson closed the door gently behind her, she smiled as she saw the sleeping form of the blond girl on the bed. The redhead knelt at the foot of the bed facing her goal: Alyssa's crotch. She spread slightly the legs of the blonde and raised the yellow dress just above her buttocks. She spread her small buttocks and her 6 red eyes fixed the pussy slightly hairy, as well as the anal jewel in her ass she pulled out. Missy smiled, she knew that this big slut was getting fucked ass, saw the huge hole that seemed used to it.

She spread her labia with her fingers and slid her tongue along her slit slightly moist.

The tongue was too much to take for Alyssa, to mix with the alcohol in her blood and with the fingers that sank into her asshole with such intensity, the pleasure increased rapidly and her orgasm arrived very quickly. She has no control over herself as orgasm explodes and gets control of her mind.

Then she felt her ass stand up, but she did nothing to stop it.

Missy smiled as she had made this slut cum, the first phase being finished, she will start the next phase. She stood up and stretched out over the bed, just above the blonde girl. With her 8 legs placed on the four feet of the bed in a round, the second pair of legs went up a little more the dress of Alyssa and landed at the hips of the girl, while the third pair of legs took care to spread a little more the legs of the blonde.

The redhead bent her second abdomen and the slit just below her spinnerets opened slightly to pull out a big phallus, and she positioned it at the entrance of her pussy satiated.

The metas-arachnes like Missy Robinson are very vicious, as she is part of the family of " _ **latrodectus mactans**_ " or black widow according to the common jargon, easily recognizable by the " _ **arachne pattern**_ " on their second abdomen. Honestly, she had nothing against this gal but she had to take her revenge for another reason, take advantage of Alyssa is a nice bonus. Missy felt a thrill of excitement as she put her hands on her own shoulders and lowered them along her body feeling her flower pattern lace up corset and her latex mini skirt to hide her intimacy.

Female araches have a peculiarity differentiating them from other metas, their human upper part can conceive a child, and their lower part arachne can fertilized any living creature. It is still one of those oddities of the effects of crystals on the fauna/humanity, which can not be explained.

Alyssa grimaces when she felt the enormous pile of flesh penetrate her sex, she found strange to feel a dick into her, like her boyfriend has two, but she ignores it. Missy pushed her cock in and out of the blonde's pussy for several minutes, before giving her a new orgasm.

The sensation of her wet walls encasing her dick was beginning to be too much to take, Missy used her two pairs of legs of middle to turn the semi-slumber blonde on her back, folded her legs so that her feet were at the sides of her head, and she buried herself deep inside. Wanting to have a bit of fun herself, she used her four spinnerets to cling to Alyssa's crotch and she lifted her mini-skirt to expose her own pussy from her human upper part, which ironically is the only part of her body that can know The orgasm.

Missy lowered her upper part to put her pussy over Alyssa's mouth, stroking her hair as if to encourage her to start, which Alyssa instinctively did.

They remained thus for nearly ten minutes, until Alyssa made her cum. The blonde ignored that she had just licking a female sex. She is just straight and in her semi-sleeping mind, she thought she was licking an ice cream and she repeated the gestures of her dream to reality. Feeling that she had played enough, Missy straightened up and arranged her skirt to hide her pussy (given her body's morphology, she could not wear underwear) and with her third pair of legs, she simulated the area of Ovaries of the blonde to expel an egg.

After a minute, Missy ejaculated powerful loads of sperm inside the human uterus, then she withdrew from Alyssa, taking care to leave a small sticky load at the entrance of the uterus, to make sure that all her sperm remains inside to fertilize this female ... at least for the next three days.

The metas-arachne bit slightly into the thigh of Alyssa, leaving a little venom inside her body, then cleans the damage she had done in the room and Alyssa, straightening Also her hideous yellow dress. Then she went to join the party downstairs.

 **...**

As Missy passes through the many people present at the party, she found herself face to face with her ex-boyfriend.

Ryder Daniels was stylish in her black shirt and rebel jacket, the redhead had found this adorable and sexy metas-lamia two months ago when they were together. But when she knew that he was using her just as a bet, she had been weeping for weeks in the arms of her best friend, to have been used as a vulgar puppet.

Now, she had taken her revenge by fucking and fertilizing his real girlfriend. She knows that they have sex and she imagines his head when they see their future child as a copy of Missy, with the physical features of Alyssa (like the color of her skin and hair).

The redhead arachne does not feel concerned by her progeny, the black widows like Missy are loners, it's programmed in their dna that they leave their child to the surrogate mother. And thanks to their venom, surrogate mothers are also ' _programmed_ ' to raise their child-arachne to love it as their own child, no matter what.

Missy smiled at him and headed towards her friends, leaving Ryder confused.

Settling on a table with several glasses and a bottle of tequila, Melanie Puckett sees her best friend join them, she took it in her arms with joy.

"Hey, where were you gone, mean girl?" The blonde vampire smiles as she retreats to give her personal space.  
"Right there, I took a bit of solitary fun" Missy turns her smile, as a white tentacle handed her a glass of alcohol.  
"We do not need to know the details, girly" Elizabeth said sarcastically as she grabbed another drink and drank the liquid.  
"Be nice Lili, Mimi just got out of a horrible relationship" Lulu said as she put her brown tentacles on Missy's shoulder, she had never liked Ryder.

Missy smiled at the supporters of her best friend, her friendship with Melanie had begun from the kindergarten and they have never parted. They experienced another pair of friends in Elizabeth Ganz & Lulu Hawkins, a metas-kraken and metas-scylla respective. Not wanting to talk about her ex, Missy took a drink and looked at her 3 friends.

"I thought of one thing, it says you a road trip?" The redhead spoke as she drank her tequila.

The other girls look at her, a little smile in the corner of their mouth.

 **...**

 **A/N: Hm, this must be the first chapter where I use so many characters.**

 **So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **Holly Vega - Jennifer Carta**

 **David Vega - Jim Pirri**

 **Erwin Sikowitz - Eric Lange**

 **Jason Sikowitz - Luke Allen**

 **Alyssa Vaughn - Desiree Anderson**

 **Missy Robinson - Haley Ramm**

 **Melanie Puckett - Jennette McCurdy**

 **Elizabeth Ganz - Bridget Neval**

 **Lulu Hawkins - Ashley Argota**

 **Ryder Daniels - Ryan Rottman**


	10. The privileges of royal metas

**A/N: This is a new chapter, with a reunion of the entire iCarly/Victorious gang at the same place.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **10 - The privileges of royal metas**

 **Arcadia (ex-Los Angeles), zone AM9  
** **Jackson apartment, district of Wonder Hills  
** **1 May 2015, 7:02 am**

The light bulb of the bathroom on the floor flanked slightly, due to the low electricity present in the air.

It was because of André Jackson whistling happily, he was in a very good mood this morning to go to school. Maybe he had met a girl, maybe it was friday and soon the beginning of the weekend, or maybe it's a mix of the two. Him alone to the answer!

He continues to shave with his electric razor that he feeds by himself, this razor was designed for the metas-raijus as his family. After it is finished, he uses his blade razor to finish the working with his shaving gel. After that and brushing his teeth, he removes his pajamas and enters the shower.

At this point, a red gel starts to come out of the tap badly closing of the sink. As the water began to spout out of the shower cubicle, the red gel began to take shape on the tiled floor of the bathroom, a human form of a young adult woman.

André screamed like a girl when he saw the shape of the slime slide in front of him, trying to hide his intimate parts with his hands and his electric blue tail. The metas-raijus have a morphology similar to wolves/weasels with a natural ability on lightning, so having a contact with water like taking a shower is a weak point.

"What the hell are you doing, Dana?" André blushed as he scolded the slime that had crept into his house.  
"I'm having breakfast" the slime Dana answers him with a small smile.

The metas-slimes are semi-liquid beings that can take various forms, there are several types of slime like the ' _ **red slimes**_ ' here. They also have a 'core' in the middle of their chest that fulfills the role of brain/heart functioning their bodies. They reproduce by dividing themselves or 'alternating' another creature by transforming the cellular structure of the host body.

But as the HA student Dana Cruz just said, she came to eat, the slimes just content with proteins to maintain their structure.

"You want, no wait" André began to speak but a little late.

The red gel of Dana's body begins to climb along his legs to reach the level of his crotch, André tries to brake her by asking her to stop but the texture of her gel begins to slowly excite, his sex begins to become hard without being able to control it. Her gel then begins to rub and caress his sex, this sensation is warm and moist, light and heavy at the same time.

André groans with pleasure in full erection. Dana prefers to wrap around him.

"That way, let the fun come and relax" she whispers in his ear.

She continues to caress his sex, and he feels that he will soon cum. André pants, he has vertiges of pleasure and in a groan, he ejaculates in this red gelatin. His seed stagnates in a small bubble inside Dana, approaches her core, then shrinks and begins to disappear. She had completely absorbed his seed.

"Thank you for the good meal" Dana says while she releases him and returns at home by passing the tap again "I took advantage of washing your entire body sexy."

He shakes his head. The slimes like Dana does not seek any relationship, they just take pleasure with their many partners to be able to feed themselves.

André rinses the residues of red gel that remains on him, and goes out to dry.

* * *

 **Private School to HA,  
** **1 May 2015, 12:23 pm**

On the part of the large campus where dozens of tables are set up for the lunch break, half a dozen young people gathered at one of the tables near a staircase.

Finally, now they are half a dozen as Beck had just arrived trotting to sit next to an smiling Jade as she was typing text messages on her phone. He tried to see who she was talking to by SMS for a few weeks but she hit him in the ribs to disturb her private life, making him moan in pain.

In front of the valkyrie, Sam & Freddie ate their meal with the hand of the blonde on her lover's thigh, rubbing it lightly for affection and not for any sexual interest. Sam wonders if she will be able to convince Freddie to take a vacation just after the graduation ceremony, as her twin sister did with the road trip with her friends because their studies are completed in their private school.

Carly eats absently as she glances cautiously at the next table on a particular succubus, not knowing how to feel. For Andre, he felt in great shape because of his ' _shower_ ' with Dana, but he can not stop this feeling of discomfort as he still believes he is feeling her gel on his body.

They were all in their own world ... until Jade looked up from his phone and smiled mischievously at Beck.

"So boyfriend, Miss Iwari was not too naughty?" She smiled as he glared at her.

The term 'boyfriend' is affectionate, it does not mean anything between them as most of the school believes, they are just friends.

"Oh, you're entitled to his famous punishment, lucky" Sam says as she turns her attention to them.

She never got this famous punishment, she just had to clean the office and had more homework to do at home.

"She's always sweet with the new initiates but hmmm, it's always a real delight" André adds, as he knocks his fist to that stretched of Sam for sign of approval.

This rolled the eyes of Carly & Freddie, who disapproved of them. Wanting to divert the conversation to a different subject, Beck sees that the little gang is not complete.

"Where are Cat & Robbie?" he asked looking at Jade and Carly.  
"Surely to make out in the toilet or something else. Hey Meredith" Sam said as she motioned for the girl to come.  
"It's been a while since they missed lunch, maybe ... SAM! not be so gluttonous!" Carly reprimands her best friend by hitting her head.

Sam opened her mouth to let go of the breast sip of milk from the metas-holtsaur, while Jade pressed the other breast gently to add flavor to her coffee. Like all the holtsaurs, Meredith Jones is a docile metas and loves to render service, but she is much too nice and helpful for her good (Sam & André often abuse), the proof is her big belly pregnant of 6 months, indicating that someone has done more than collecting her milk. She will probably end up in a breeding farm after childbirth.

"I'm sure they're all right" Freddie adds to finish the debate, as he massages the blonde's head to claim her 'pain' from the faint of the ivy.

 **...**

 **In another position to HA,  
** **Earlier,**

Hidden behind the campus, Cat Valentine had a make out session with her boyfriend Robbie Shapiro.

She had to be on her four knees as she has much too great size for him, and they were behind the school because she found the grass on her hooves softer than elsewhere on the big campus. Robbie had her arms wrapped around her as he stroked her under her yellow t-shirt with ' _ **I (love) NERDS**_ ' in black, the ' _love_ ' replaced with a red heart.

Then a familiar ring was heard in the red-haired girl's backpack. Robbie grimaced in the kiss as he knew what was going to happen. Cat breaks the kiss and picks up his phone. She answered briefly and she put away her phone, before getting up on her hooves and looked sadly at Robbie.

"I have to go" this sentence was pronounced in a mixture of sadness and excitement "and James wants you to look at us."

 **...**

A few minutes later, the young couple entered a school room they knew perfectly.

Sex is a common practice on Elysium, so the ministry of education & labour has set up a room that has been specially arranged in schools & businesses to do so. Only, there are rules to respect, such as consent between partners and the age: young people under the age of 16 can not yet practice sex.

They walked towards the center of the room, where James Diamond was waiting for them with an appreciative smile. James is a metas-unicorn and not only is he part of a royal family, but he is too quite special because he did not have one, but three horns in the middle of the forehead. It was very rare among unicorns, which gives him certain privileges.

After the few administrative steps, he had the right to mate with any females of his caste or human, he had set his devolved on Cat.

Cat is a metas-centaur, there are different castes such as equines, canines, felines, ursids, unicorns, etc ... Her lower part horse being pink, and being of a soft but fragile nature, James had made Cat one of his concubines. She is also his favorite, he fucks her regularly in the hope of make her pregnant. Cat has no choice, to the chagrin of Robbie who is just a second class metas-minotaur. Cat is sad for her boyfriend but her dream is to have unicorns children, so the couple has to do with it.

James approached Cat to remove her yellow t-shirt, tear off her pink bra and suck and malax her breasts without any sweetness. _The real prince charming!_

Robbie sat down in a corner of the room and waited for them to finish. He looked away and his eyes fell on an elf and an holstaur with a human.

Sitting on her hooves, the holstaur under the name of Tasha Bell took the penis of Kendall Knight in her hand before sticking in her mouth. Her mouth was like velvet rubbing his sensitive points, every movement of her head caused an electric shock that shook Kendall's legs.

Very quickly, he was lying on the ground (leaning on his forearms) and gently groaned at the pleasure Tasha gave him. Her thick tongue rubbed the length of his cock. After a few minutes, he cum his seed in her mouth, which she swallowed with gluttony.

"Delicious" Tasha said with happiness.  
"In my turn" the elf said enthusiastically.

The metas-elf, or Valerie Garner of her name, sat on her thighs and looked at his penis which had become flabby again. She grabbed one of Tasha's breasts to get her milk out and splashs the sex of the human, which she massaged gently. A slight heat was felt on his crotch and in a few seconds, his cock was again hard as stone.

Valerie gently lifted her hips and clasped her pussy against his dick that trembled with desire. She began to move hips along the length of his penis to caress him. He moaned, the movements became faster and heavier when she decided to get up and grabbed his cock and suddenly pushed it into her privacy.

Robbie looks away as he did not want to be a voyeur, but unfortunately the other option is no more enviable.

Cat was naked on the sofa, with soft and wavy coating to be more comfortable and pleasant, while his bestial partner pushed his majestic dick into her female pussy, she moaned with pleasure in spite of herself. Even if she liked to be fucked like an animal, tears of sadness fell from her cheeks as it was with another male than her boyfriend.

James took pleasure in fucking her violently until he stiffened, indicating that he was going cum, putting all his weight on the young female centaur and emptying his balls to the depths of her womb. He remained so for several minutes, until James no longer feels his cock ejaculate in her.

The unicorn gently withdraws and a huge stream of cum springs from Cat's pussy and falls to the ground.

James thinks he finally got her pregnant with this, and as if to add a little more humiliation, he places his big flabby sex in front of the mouth of the metas-centaur, who unfortunately can only respond to his wishes and clean his cock with her mouth.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, this is a filling chapter as I wanted to finish with the presentation of the famous HA gang with the iCarly trio. Now I can concentrate with the part of the Vega sisters in relation to their separate life for almost a year.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **André Jackson - Leon Thomas III**

 **Dana Cruz - Kristin Herrera**

 **Beck Oliver - Avan Jogia**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Sam Puckett - Jennette McCurdy**

 **Freddie Benson - Nathan Kress**

 **Carly Shay - Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Meredith Jones - Britney Bailey**

 **Cat Valentine - Ariana Grande**

 **Robbie Shapiro - Matt Bennett**

 **James Diamond - James Maslow**

 **Tasha Bell - Emily Ratajkowski**

 **Kendall Knight - Kendall Schmidt**

 **Valerie Garner - Carly Bondar**


	11. One year earlier

**A/N: A new chapter, with the stories of the Vega sisters.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **11 - One year earlier**

 **Vega residence, Trina's room  
** **1 May 2015, 8:12 am**

The two sisters are sitting on the bed of Trina, a bottle and their glass filled with white liquid.

"So you skipped for the first time in your life and you found a gal?" Trina said as she lifts her glass of milk to her mouth.  
"It's a little more complicated than that" Tori answered as she gently smiled behind her glass.

 **...**

 **16 April 2015,**

It took a while for Tori Vega to get through all those people and get into that nightclub and go to the bar.

It took her all her courage to go that far. She did not have the permission of her parents (and until she was of age, she did not have too much choice as an metas-demon) and she wanted to know the outside world at least the time 'a night. She was in a light disguise, so that she could pass for an metas-succubus with skin too tanned.

She ended up at the bar counter, she had past by two girls metas, an amazoness and an elf. They were in fishing net bra, pink latex stockings and black high heels, their two big breasts glued to each other. They were gazing into each other's eyes, touching each other, the elf raising her hands to her large chest to squeeze them and the great amazoness pressed her buttocks before moving them away, Tori could see from the corner of her eye at her slightly hairy anus.

From what her big sister told her, this nightclub was in the theme of eroticism for the week. Next week will surely be on another sexual theme.

Finally, Tori looked away and her effort was rewarded by her place at the counter.

"What can I do to help you, honey?" The young barman asked her, smiling politely.  
"A glass of strawberry milk" she answered, blushing slightly.

Waiting for her drink, Tori looked over the crowd. She could see a girl with black lipstick make a striptease to her boyfriend in her sexy little black dress, she would lower her dress to pull out one of her boobs and bent her leg by putting her foot on the knee of her boyfriend sitting, showing her little pussy excited. On the other side, she can see two other naked girls kissing tenderly, one being tattooed over her whole body and the other with her diamond collar had spread her long white wings in height before dropping them and cover them.

Tori sighed as she took her drink and paid the barman, before heading to a corner of the club.

Suddenly, she noticed a brown girl in the darkness.

The brunette girl, with silver strands and several piercings & tattoos, was wearing a challenging provocative dress with high-quality latex zippers. This dress carves her body in this soft latex sheath that divinely draws her silhouette, leaving her 6 wings spread with its openings in the back. Her chest was bulging, her waist tight and her hips curved ... this outfit stirs the desire in Tori.

The girl in her latex outfit did not notice that Tori had approached her, she stopped and looked at her for a moment.

She leaned slightly on the wall with her foot taping to the rhythm of the music, her hips swinging back and forth. Tori was fascinated by the movement of her body. The music was too strong but it made her want to dance. Tori put an arm around her waist and the young woman was immediately relaxed in her arms and leaned against the metas-demon.

Her hips sway still and Tori felt her move with them. She rested her free hand on Tori's hip without turning back. When she leaned back, her dress had slipped a little and Tori rubbed small circles with her thumb on her newly discovered skin.

Before she realized it, the girl turned to Tori, taking a look at her sweater & jean, she smiled and caught her lips with hers.

Tori did not reply at the beginning. After a few seconds, she still did not move her lips and she did not close her eyes. The girl sucked on her lower lip, then nibbled a bit. Tori felt relaxed against her and she finally closed her eyes and kissed her.

A few minutes, the girl dressed in latex broke the kiss and Tori opened her eyes to see her charming smile.

"Not bad, demon. I'm Jadelle West but you can call me Jade" the valkyrie finally presents herself.

Tori nodded, and presents herself in turn, slightly frightened that Jade knew her identity of demon.

* * *

 **Vega residence,  
** **1 May 2015, 8:20 am**

"... and then we spent the next few days sneaking out" Tori ends her account with a sad look "her family loves traditions and want Jade to marry another valkyrie, to keep their blood clean. And since then, she is in conflict with her father."

Trina took her little sister in her arms to keep her away from the grief, even though she knows it will be tempory. As she has no miracle solution for the time, she has another idea.

"What if I told you about my wonderful epic?" Trina grinned as she showed her teeth as her sister nodded her head against her wide, tight chest in her long dress.

 **...**

 **May 2014,**

Trina Vega had just finished her studies and she had just graduated.

She can not say she had been a hard worker, she preferred to party with her many friends and spread the love around her with her innumerable lovers, typical of a metas-cupidon. Her notes barely exceeded the average sometimes but she always managed to catch up. But she still had to pass the most important examination of the year, the one that decided the future of each one.

She had missed it, and her grades fell. She had had D-. A note that she can not compensate.

After that, she decided to speak with her referring teacher. In front of the heavy door of his desk, Trina stopped for a moment before knocking.

"Come in, I was just waiting for you" he said.

Trina did not know what to say, Professor Howard looked at her for a moment.

"You come to see me for your grades, right?" Mr. Howard continued.

She nodded, he knew why she was there. It was a great relief for Trina, he might be indulgent and give her a better grade ... but she was mistaken.

"I took a look at your academic record, and with what it contains, your only future is on the breeding farms" he continued on his way.

Trina was dismayed, he had just swept away all her hopes. Tears began to flow down her cheeks to land on her opulent breast. His teacher-lamia approached her with pity. He slipped on his long tail and dried her tears as he passed his fingers over her cheek and her lips.

"It may not be ruined for you. I have a solution for you" Mr. Howard said with a strange smile.

Trina sighed, she was willing to accept anything.

"This solution is special, but if you accept it, it will allow you to validate your year. You have to give me an answer now" he concluded, crossing his arms.

She did not know what her miracle solution was, but it was her only way out. She agreed. He approached from behind, put his hands on her shoulders and began to caress her. She remained petrified, she did not understand what was going on but she let him.

"I'm going to fuck you and you'll love it, what I've heard, it's not going to change your habits" he whispered in his ear.

Indeed, to finance her year, she had engaged in sustained sexual activities. Mr. Howard leaned on her shoulders, put her under his desk and pulled out his two dicks.

She knew what to do. She grabbed his cocks and put them goulument in her mouth. His sexes grew in proportion to this blowjob and soon, spasms seized him and jets of sperm came to project in the bottom of her throat. Trina swallowed. Then, the metas-lamia pulled the young cupidon by the hair to raise her.

"Good, with what you have just given me, I grant you a passage on the higher level, but I choose to orient you towards a path that will suit you better" Mr. Howard said with a haughty look.

 **...**

 **A week later,**

On the day of Trina's arrival in this new school, her affairs were confiscated on the pretext that others, more suitable, were waiting for her in her room.

Then, guards told her she had to pass a test to assess her level and determine the group to which she belongs. These groups had strange names such as ' _ **S Level 1**_ '. People would not tell him the meaning of these letters. Too bad, she will eventually know it.

People showed her a room in which she was to be in, where there was already another young female meta. This redhead must have been her age, she was wearing a micro-skirt that scarcely covered her shaved pussy, and the badge on her chest indicated the name of Jessica Wolfe. She really looked like a whore.

"Trina Vega, it's yours" a man motioned for her to enter.

Trina could not take her eyes off the young female. Then she entered the office and the door closed. Mrs. Linda Peeloff of the royal family of metas-pharaohs, director of the ' _ **Light of the Fallen**_ ' school and also one of the most famous futas (an idol for her) that Trina thought she had disappeared.

But she was in a dark room, almost without light. Individuals were there, their faces hidden behind masks.

"My colleague sent you to us, he told me some things that we will have to take into account in your education. He told me of some of your dispositions and I wish to check them" a female voice that Trina thought it was Linda.

She asked her to kneel in the middle of the room, her chest up, her hands behind her head and close her eyes.

This position was uncomfortable, but she had to hold it. She received small slaps which began to excite her. Her lower abdomen was inflamed, but she had no right to touch herself. Her nipples were pulled, her breasts kneaded. A cock came to settle between her breasts, for a blowjob that accelerated faster and faster. Trina continued to receive slaps, but the hands had given way to the dicks. Some tried to stick it in her nostrils, when others found the way to her pussy and her ass.

Then suddenly, nothing.

After five minutes, she received sprays of sperm. She could not hold herself any longer, she began to scream her pleasure.

Trina returned to her room a little later, she was struggling to move so hard were her holes. She reached her destination and lay down on her bed, and Trina closed her eyes for five minutes, then opened them again to see that she was still in the same room. So it was not a dream.

Curfew at 10 pm, all the lights went out. Then, unbelievably, Linda went into all the rooms to wish good night to all the female metas, she went from bed to bed to tuck them in, kiss them, and especially to caress them.

The next day, the female students all meet in an amphitheater large enough to accommodate them. Teachers taught them individualized timetables and there was talk of distributing them. They called them one after the other, and to those who had triumphed in the test, a leash and a dog collar were distributed to them and they would have to be worn permanently, and then they had their schedules. After donning her necklace and her leash, Trina learned of her schedule.

 _Monday:_  
 _From 8am to 10am , she had sodomy lessons._  
 _From 10 am to 12 pm , it was obedience classes._  
 _From 12 pm to 2 pm , it was the lunch break._  
 _At 2 pm , it was a blowjobs classes that ended at 5 pm._  
 _And finally from 5 pm to 6 pm , she had a lesson of exhibitionism._

All her first week was thus announced.

 **...**

 **A/N: This is the beginning, the sequel of the adventures of Trina in the next chapter.**

 **Cast**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Mr. Howard - David St. James**

 **Jessica Wolfe - Bella Thorne**

 **Linda Peeloff - Lise Simms**


	12. The last test and new murder

**12 - The last test and new murder**

 **November 2014,**

The more time passed, the more Trina had experience.

Her holes were systematically full, her mouth never remained free for very long. She had the duty not to stay more than five minutes without sucking cocks. Her ass was offered to whoever wanted it, and she loved it. Feeling vulnerable was a sensation that filled her with joy.

At school, she had her pussy fucked twenty times a day. Her main teacher, a minotaur by the name of Rex Powers, said it was to maintain her fitness. She was often tied up and sometimes, when she had not been a good student, the concierge tied her to a pillar in the middle of a roundabout, revealing her big chest and titillating her nipples. He then inscribed on her forehead with the black felt: " _ **Free Whore**_ ".

Many people stopped and watched her without daring to approach. But towards the end of the day the men became more enterprising. Hands came to run through her body and insinuate itself into her. Some stood before her, masturbated and redecorated her with their sperm. This sperm so precious and rich in demonic energy perverted Trina even more.

To prove to Rex that she had accomplished her work, he had installed a seal at her feet so that men could cum into. So at the end of the day, he could measure the extent of Trina's performance. If the quantity was not sufficient, she was punished again.

Rex looked at the contents of the seal and gave him a reproving pout. But there was a smile on his face.

He seemed delighted that she had not succeeded in fulfilling her mission. He detached her, ordered her to kneel like a bitch. He tied a harness and set up a muzzle. Finally, he pushed a huge plug into her ass. Trina had the impression that he was pushing a tree trunk. She screamed with all her might, but the muzzle prevented the sound from coming out.

"We're going back on foot" the minotaur told her.

The more they progressed, the more effect of the plug had. Her ass was widening and her wet pussy was open wide, so that her wet began to flow along her legs.

 **...**

 **April 2015,**

The year was finally over for Trina.

She had been a rather docile student, doing whatever her teachers asked her to do. A little rebellious at first, she had learned to appreciate sperm in depravity and humiliation. Now, she no longer hesitated to get fucked in the street, even if she got noticed. She would assume the consequences, Trina is one of the best.

She was the one who made blowjobs when the professors debated in the class councils. Some fathers of her classmates who came to visit their daughters, had been able to enjoy of her ass several times, at the turn of evenings organized by the school.

The school was located on the former republic of Malta, now called Coral. It was specially created to train the future " _ **dark priests**_ ", elected to spread the good word of the fallen god by abandoning themselves in the throes of sexual passion in the worst situations. This reinforced the power of the god who now resides in the heart of the planet, via the demonic energy released during the orgiastic fucks.

For the time being, there remained only one exam to pass for Trina, the examination which was to decide her future. All the professors had gathered in a room, and the students passed all, one after the other.

It was now her turn, Trina entered the room.

For the occasion, the room had been arranged in a cozy way, it had the impression of being in one of these salons of debauchery. There was a thick carpet nicely decorated on the floor, a chair seemed comfortable. Her main teacher Rex Powers was sitting there with his legs apart, his big minotaur cock out and already ready by the previous passages.

The ground was strewn with sperm and it smelled the fuck full nose, this smell that she had learned to appreciate, there were white traces everywhere.

Trina walked slowly down to the middle of the room. Rex ordered her not to move and undress completely. She did not carry much as stipulated by the regulation of the school, her pussy had always to be available as well as her ass. She had taken a liking to it and her pussy was so available that she had been fucked a lot on the way.

She was not wearing any clothes apart from a pair of high heels.

"Kneel" Rex asked her.

He grabbed his big cock and started caressing her face. He gave her small slaps with that dick to which she submitted. She wanted to take it in her mouth, to suck it, to revel in it. She was hungry for sex and thirsty for cum but he was having fun with her. He knew she could not do without sex, that she had really become a slut, just a good whore to be fucked. Her pussy was starting to open and her wet began to flood the floor. Her eyes implored him to put an end to her torment.

He looked at her for a long moment, a moment that seemed to last an eternity for Trina. Finally, he approached her, put a hand on her shoulder which had the immediate effect of making her shiver. Her nipples straightened up at once, they were very hard. He grabbed a nipple, pulled hard on it, and she howled with pain and pleasure.

Finally, he did something for her. A spit he had just made stopped her howl. He looked at her for a moment, as if to admire the result.

"You are ready now, your desire to fuck will be endless, your addiction so vivid that you will always ask for it again, and for inaugurate this new state, I invited some people to open you to the others" he whispered in her ear.

Trina Vega stayed three hours in this room.

She had four cocks simultaneously: two in the pussy and two in the ass. She had eaten countless cocks and pussies too. She was a brilliant student and she wanted people to know. She wanted to become a real dark priest, able to accept any solicitation to make them happy.

At the end of the interview, she came out of the room with the outfit of dark priests and a diploma in her pocket.

She made the wish to become the best of sluts.

* * *

 **Vega residence, Trina's room  
** **1 May 2015, 8:47 am**

Tori looked at her open-mouthed, she could hardly believe what she was hearing.

When in Trina, she could not help but masturbate in front of her little sister as she recounted her year. It reminded her of good memories and her desire for sex had just reappeared. She had finished fucking a group of youngsters less than an hour ago and she was once again in need.

Fortunately, she could solve this problem.

"Toriiiiiii" Trina called in her honeyed voice "could you take your big cock and sink it into my greedy pussy?"

She finishes her sentence as she raises her dress to show her pussy & anus very open and very full of cum.

Tori swallowed, this vision gave her an erection, in spite of herself.

 **...**

 **Sundown (ex-Santa Maria), zone AM9  
** **In a dark alley,  
** **1 May 2015, 2:25 am**

Lane Alexander, the famous meteorologist on ' _ **Wytch News**_ ', felt this blonde woman bite the tip of his sex, sensitivity and the impossibility of cum tenfold his pain.

He waited with tears in his eyes for his calvary to stop. After being satisfied, the woman says naturally with her always mischievous voice that they will play a game, if he manages to hold back long enough, she will let him live by erasing his memory and he can join his family.

But if he fails, she will shreded him. Fear invades him but she does not give him time to react.

She used the saliva of her mouth wide as a lubricant and she began to back and forth in the hollow of her chest with three boobs, sending shocks of pleasure throughout Lane's body. He resisted as best he could, but soon an other mouth came from the head at the end of her biggest tentacle and used her tongue alternating deep throat and titjob. He looked her in the eye at her only eye on the right side, the other cavity replaced by a small mouth containing fangs.

Despite the dullness of this blonde woman, or rather this " _thing_ ", he felt something sink into his anus and stimulate his prostate.

Lane could not hold any longer, and all the contents of his balls emptied on the thing in front of him.

"It's a shame, you held out longer than the others" she said as she got up.

The hand of one of her left arms changed into the green claws of a metas-dragon and she pushed it into his belly.

A few minutes later, the blonde woman/thing went covered in blood, leaving the mutilated corpse behind her.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, from there, I will take a break from this story and dedicate myself to others.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **Rex Powers - Arnold Vosloo**

 **Lane Alexander - Lane Napper**

 **Blond Woman/Thing - Phoebe Tonkin**


End file.
